X
by Tairi
Summary: Realidad alternativa con Mario y Jimena como protagonistas, aunque aparecen la mayor parte de los personajes de la serie hasta la 2º temporada. Además de algunos míos.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí se supone que es donde va que no saco nada de esto, que los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Los Protegidos,... sea de quien sea...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXX 1º Finales de julio<strong>

Salía el sol, todos dormían menos una mujer, que se prepara para salir a correr. Como todos los días recorría durante una hora, la escasa distancia entre su casa y los bosques de alrededor. Al regresar a casa, le espera la ducha y un pequeño desayuno antes de comenzar la jornada laboral.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, un hombre se despierta sobresaltado por una pesadilla, otra vez el mismo sueño, otra vez esos recuerdos que le hacían despertarse cada dos horas cuando trataba de dormir. Cuando ya despunta el alba decide que es inútil quedarse por más tiempo en la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX 2º Finales de julio**

La mujer trabajaba en su próximo guión sin demasiado entusiasmo, últimamente no encontraba la manera de continuar con la historia. Si bien se le ocurrían varias ideas ninguna terminaba de encajar con lo que el director y la productora tenían pensado. En estos momentos, escribir un musical con toques de humor, de amor y de locuras por amor, no conseguía engranarse en su cabeza de tal manera que la historia fuese comercial. Además, las canciones escogidas en un principio no terminaban de gustarle y lo último que le apetecía era pasarse horas buscando en Internet posibles canciones para el guión.

El hombre salió de la ducha, era algo que no podía dejar pasar tras una noche de sobresaltos, pues amanecía bañado en un sudor frío. Al levantarse tan temprano supuso, erróneamente, que tendría algo de tiempo para vagar por el piso sin tener que fingir delante de los demás, pero al llegar al salón sus hijos le esperaban mirando la televisión.

La escena de los mismos frente al televisor tan temprano sorprendió al hombre, pues solían aprovechar todo lo posible para dormir y más aún en verano. Claro está que él desconocía que algunas de las veces en que se despertaba en medio de la noche lo hacía con un grito desgarrador provocando que sus hijos tampoco durmieran mucho. Esa mañana había sido una de las veces.


	3. Chapter 3

**XXX 3º Finales de julio**

Por grande que fuese su empeño, aquellas primeras horas de la mañana estaban siendo improductivas frente a la pantalla del portátil. La mujer sabía de sobra que durante el verano eran escasas las horas que podía permitirse frente al ordenador, pues en cuanto los dos terremotos de la casa se levantasen, se acabaría la tranquilidad. Aún así ella se sentía más frustrada por no ser capaz de llevar a cabo, algo tan sencillo, como un guión.

Tras tratar de poner la mejor de sus caras ante los pequeños, el hombre se fue hasta la cocina con la intención de preparar algo de desayuno para todos. El silencio reinó durante todo el desayuno, los hijos no querían incomodar a su padre con las mismas preguntas sobre la posible mejoría de su estado de ánimo. Hasta para ellos era muy evidente que no mejoraba, unas amplias ojeras marcaban su rostro un día si y otro también, la desgana le acompañaba en todo momento, y aunque él tratara de disimular delante de ellos, sabían perfectamente que tenía pesadillas todas y cada una de las noches, desde hacía ya dos meses.


	4. Chapter 4

**XXX 4º Primeros de agosto**

Tan enfrascada como se encontraba la mujer en el guión, al parecer las musas habían aparecido, no se enteró de que entraba alguien en la pequeña habitación:

- Jimena, que te estoy hablando – repitió la mujer rubia tocando a la otra en el hombro, provocando que saltara en la silla.

- ¡Ahh! – fue la primera respuesta de la aludida – Dios, Eva, que quieres matarme del susto.

- Chica, es que no me escuchabas – respondió Eva - ¿Vas a pasarte aquí todo el día?

- No sé si lo recuerdas, pero yo trabajo incluso en agosto.

- Y yo creía que eras capaz de recordar que hoy íbamos todas al centro – contó Eva con paciencia, pensado _esta chica, cuando le da a la tecla, se olvida de que el mundo existe._

- Porque no mejor las llevas tú y yo me quedo acá trabajando – la propuesta de Jimena consiguió poner en pie de guerra a Eva.

- Ahh no, lo siento, pero no. No pienso dejar que te quedes aquí todo el día encerrada para seguir dándole a la silla, aún más, la forma de tu trasero. Tú te vienes con las niñas y conmigo al centro. Nos vamos a despejar, viendo tiendas, comiendo algo fuera, comprándonos algo bo…

- Vale, está bien, ganaste – cortó a su compañera.

Jimena sabía de sobra que era imposible pelear con Eva cuando decidía algo, en el fondo ella no quería quedarse en casa, pero tampoco contagiar a las pequeñas con su mal humor.

Eva era la persona opuesta a Jimena en algunos aspectos, se puede decir que vivía la vida mucho más relajada que su compañera, siempre fue más dada a hablar, al menos con los desconocidos. Trataba de divertirse a cada momento, porque según decía ella misma, suficientes dramas tenían que ver en su trabajo como para deprimirse también en casa. Y es que trabajar con chavales en un instituto como psicóloga, tenía sus momentos duros.

Sin embargo, siempre habían congeniado muy bien. Eva y Jimena se conocían desde hacía muchos años, las casualidades hicieron que coincidieran en la facultad en los primeros días de clase, desde entonces, raras habían sido las veces que estuvieron separadas.


	5. Chapter 5

**XXX 5º Primeros de agosto**

Al final el paseo por el centro con las pequeñas y Eva, consiguió sacar a Jimena de su pesimismo con respecto al guión. Al día siguiente cuando repitió la rutina de correr, ducha y desayuno antes de sentarse a escribir, consiguió tener una idea un poco más clara de lo que quería hacer con el guión. Al sentarse frente al ordenador esa mañana, borró todo lo que tenía para la nueva película.

Aquel día, decidió que no iba a ser otra película centrada en Madrid o alguna ciudad importante, necesitaba dejar su mente volar, explorar sitios nuevos.

Esa misma mañana, Mario se despertó otra vez sobresaltado, esta vez no por la pesadilla. Si bien era cierto que en el momento de despertarse estaba teniendo el mismo sueño que todas las noches lo torturaba, todavía se encontraba en la parte agradable, cuando sitió sobre su cuerpo un pequeño peso:

- Buenos días, papá – decía el pequeño de los tres hijos, estirado sobre la espalda de su padre.

- Tú te crees, que son maneras de despertar a alguien, Carlitos – contestó serio el hombre.

- Jope, papá que yo quería que te despertaras contento – respondió el niño cabizbajo.

- Ahh, y por eso me saltas encima sin avisar, ¿eh? – una leve sonrisa se instaló por un momento en la cara de Mario – Te vas a enterar tú ahora, me las vas a pagar.

Con una mano cogió a Carlitos por el brazo tirando de él para que quedara sobre la cama. En cuanto se lo hubo quitado de encima, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, en las costillas, al pequeño que reía, intentando devolvérselas a su padre, pero no podía, era demasiado pequeño. Después de unos minutos:

- Papá - risas – para – más risas – que me duele – siguen las risas – la tripa de tanto reír.

- Ahh, para la próxima, no me saltes encima – contestó burlón su padre, mirando al niño con todo el amor del mundo – Vamos Carlitos, hay que ponerse en movimiento, no podemos estar todo el día en la cama. Venga, un, dos, un, dos…

- Valee – dijo el niño con pereza – ya me voy.

Pero antes de levantarse para irse de la cama, le regaló a su padre un abrazo. Le rodeaba el cuello con sus pequeños bracitos, mientras, le decía al oído que era el mejor papá del mundo y que le quería mucho. Las dos frases de Carlitos hicieron que una lágrima se escapara de los ojos de Mario.


	6. Chapter 6

**XXX 6º Primeros de agosto**

Sentada en la cocina dándole vueltas al café, distraída oyendo a las niñas reírse en el salón, en una mañana del mes de agosto, cuando de repente un tocho de papeles cayó al lado de su taza sobresaltándola:

- Ya está, terminada – dijo Jimena, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de Eva.

- Tú lo que quieres es devolverme el susto – respondió Eva, cogiendo los folios y leyendo el título – "Una vez en Canarias", vaya – exclamó.

- Es una mierda – añadió Jimena con un suspiro.

- Pero, entonces, ¿por qué lo imprimes? – preguntó Eva – ¿No me dijiste que ibas a cambiar la historia porque no te convencía?

- Si, si que la cambie, pero sigue siendo repetitiva, no es una nueva idea – contestó la guionista – Puedes leértela si quieres, pero verás que no te gusta. Hay demasiado amor, es todo demasiado bonito. Pensé que sacando la historia de Madrid cambiaría algo, pero ni pensando en Canarias me sale algo original – Eva se echó a reír, consiguiendo que su amiga le mirara con mala cara.

- Pero, ¿por qué te empeñas en hacer lo que se supone que debes hacer? Dale la vuelta a la tortilla si es lo que te sale. Está visto que no quieres ni puedes, pues cuenta otra cosa – animaba la chica rubia a su amiga.

- Ya, pero ellos quieren una comedia con amor, humor, canciones, etc. – replicó Jimena exasperada.

- ¿Y por qué no haces las dos cosas? Ponte gamberra y cuenta una historia de amor que no sea, como se dice, ah sí, romanticona y pastelosa. Y cuando tengas los dos guiones, preséntalos y que decidan ellos – Jimena alzaba una ceja, para demostrarle a Eva que estaba loca – No pierdes nada, ya tienes este escrito con lo que ellos querían, con sus canciones, pues ahora, haz tú la versión que a ti te gusta.

- Es una locura Eva, me lo van a tirar a la cara – respondió Jimena – Este por malo y el otro por salirse de lo que quieren.

- Bueno, pues tendrás una segunda historia, a lo mejor más adelante ya tienes el trabajo hecho – continuó Eva, bebiendo algo de café, mientras, Jimena ponía los ojos en blanco – Dime que no te apetece escribir una historia algo menos bonita – picó Eva – más gamberra.

- Pues la verdad, es que – Eva sonreía sabedora de su triunfo – No te sonrías, todavía, que no sé si se me ocurrirá otra historia. Arrg – protestó Jimena, cogiendo el guión y subiendo de nuevo las escaleras.

- Verás que la terminas en un periquete – gritó Eva para que su amiga la oyera a pesar de estar saliendo de la cocina.


	7. Chapter 7

**XXX 7º Primeros de agosto**

Sentado en la cama Mario relee un papel, una y otra vez. En la puerta de la habitación Sandra, la hija mayor observa a su padre revisar una vez más el trozo de papel:

- ¿Recordando viejos momentos? – comenzó la chica.

- Más o menos – suspiró Mario – Estoy algo nostálgico.

- Más que otros días, querrás decir – Mario alzó la vista para encontrarse con la joven – Papá no quieras engañarme a estas alturas.

- Está bien, si hoy me ha dado por recordar más que otros días – Mario volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el papel.

- Sabes que no volverá – dijo Sandra acercándose a la cama. Mario respira hondo – ahhh – exclamó al percatarse de que el papel no era lo que ella pensaba – Lo siento, creí que era…

- Tranquila – la interrumpió el hombre – Hoy mi nostalgia es un poco distinta. No te preocupes. Sé perfectamente lo que pensabas, pero hoy el telediario ha hecho que me ataquen los recuerdos, puede que esta sea la última carta que recibamos de su mano – Mario sostenía la carta con cariño en la mano acercándosela a su hija.

- Seguro que vuelve, ya verás – apuró la chica. Mario sonrió.

- Sandra, no hace falta que me mientas a estas alturas, los dos sabemos que no es seguro que vuelva.

- Hay que mantener la esperanza, siempre ha regresado a casa, esta vez no tiene porque ser diferente.

- Espero que tengas razón – Mario se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

- Lo conseguirá, ya lo verás – dijo Sandra cogiendo a su padre por la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos – Y ya verás la que se arma cuando te vea tan triste.

- Si vuelve, le dejaré que me haga lo que quiera, prometido, pero que vuelva.

- Deberías intentar animarte un poco – comenzó Sandra – No sólo por ti, también por los chicos.

- Cariño, te prometo que lo intentaré – Mario se levantó doblando la carta y guardándola en un cajón de la mesilla – Por todos, por los chicos, por ti y por la carta.

- Quizás… deberías plantearte seguir con el cambio de aires que…

- Sandra, no – cortó el hombre – No podría vivir en esa casa.

- Pero si ya lo tenías decidido. Estaba todo preparado para que nos fuéramos durante las vacaciones, ¿por qué no sigues con lo que habías planeado?

- Sandra que no – dijo Mario casi gritando – Lo siento – dijo respirando hondo.

- Los recuerdos estarán en ambas casas, pero al menos allí, tienes nueva gente que no conoces – Sandra insistía consiguiendo que su padre suspirara otra vez.

- No sé si será buena idea.

- Mejor que quedarte en casa encerrado, seguro que será.


	8. Chapter 8

**XXX 8º Principios de agosto**

Eran las ocho de la tarde, llevaba cuatro horas frente al ordenador, y contando las dos horas que le había dedicado por la mañana, hacían un total de seis con el trasero en la silla, dejándose los ojos en el ordenador. Jimena estaba más enfadada ahora que por la mañana.

La idea de Eva la había animado a escribir un nuevo guión, además, ésta se había llevado a Blanca y Lucía, a la piscina del pueblo, a que se refrescaran por los cuarenta grados que abrasaban Madrid. Sin las niñas en la casa, Jimena no había tenido ningún tipo de distracción para ponerse a escribir.

Con las canciones grabadas en un CD, el gran trabajo estaba hecho, tenía las localizaciones, las canciones, los protagonistas, la trama principal,… Metió el CD, con las anotaciones en una carpeta y la guardó en el cajón del escritorio.

Bajó las escaleras con una mezcla de enfado y alegría, que pasó a ser todo alegría cuando vio a las niñas que habían regresado de la piscina con Eva:

- Mamá – exclamaron las dos pequeñas corriendo hacia Jimena. La mujer se agachó para abrazarlas, la respuesta fueron un montón de besos.

- ¿Qué tal en la piscina?

- Genial, nos hemos bañado sin manguitos – exclamó Blanca.

- Mira que bien, ¿y que más? – dijo Jimena.

Las niñas le relataron la tarde en la piscina, incluyendo como Borja Ruano, el hijo de la vecina más cotilla del pueblo, había estado intentado ahogar a la pequeña Blanca, toda la tarde:

- Estaba todo el rato, detrás de nosotras salpicando y molestando – contó Lucía.

- Y además, me cogía de las manos para meterme debajo del agua – relató Blanca – No me dejaba tranquila.

- Pero ese niño, siempre igual, luego dice su madre que es un angelito – dijo Jimena.

- Ya bueno, mejor pregúntale a tus angelitos – Eva acompaño la palabra "angelitos" haciendo unas grandes comillas con los dedos – como se la devolvieron – Las niñas y la mujer comenzaron a reírse.

- A ver, confiesen que le hicieron – Jimena se puso seria.

- Nada – comenzó Blanca, pero la mirada de su madre le hizo rectificar – Le escondimos la toalla y las chanclas.

- En el fondo de la piscina – añadió Eva.

- ¡Ohh, si tantas ganas tiene de estar bajo el agua, que se quede allí! – terminó Lucía.

Aunque intentaron mantenerse serias ninguna de las dos adultas podía, sabían que no era muy correcto el acto de las pequeñas, pero sabían de sobra que el vecino, era ruin como el diablo.


	9. Chapter 9

**XXX 9º Principios de agosto**

Mario daba vueltas en la cama a causa de su pesadilla, esa que se repetía una y otra vez durante toda la noche, todas las noches:

_Paseo por las calles de Madrid. Miro a mi izquierda, allí está ella, tan guapa como siempre agarrada a mi brazo, Silvia._

_ La gente a mi alrededor camina deprisa pero nosotros no, estamos de paseo, hoy es nuestro día, hemos conseguido que los padres de Silvia se queden con los chicos, así que aprovechamos para pasar la tarde juntos._

_ Pero de repente en la acera de enfrente vemos a Sayid, no puede ser él no, otra vez no. Me giro hacia Silvia, nos miramos extrañados, que demonios hace él aquí._

_ Silvia sonríe, comienza a cruzar la calle para saludarlo, yo no me muevo, no, me niego a saludarlo._

_Silvia está cruzando la calle pero parece que nunca va a llegar al otro lado. Sayid no se mueve, no puede._

_ Todo pasa tan rápido, que no me da tiempo sino a alargar la mano para tirar de ella, pero no llego a tiempo, y el coche que viene a toda velocidad se la lleva por delante. Doy un grito al ver que se me escapa de las manos._

Mario se despertó sobresaltado, una vez más, estaba sudando, con la mano estirada hacia el frente. Siempre el mismo sueño, y siempre el mismo resultado.

Lo que cambiaba hoy era Sayid_, que hacía él al otro lado de la calle_. Estaba harto de aquel sueño.

Sentado sobre la cama, mirándose en el espejo de la cómoda:

- Mario, vas a tener que espabilar – se dijo a sí mismo – Tienes que poder volver a dormir. Esto no es sano.


	10. Chapter 10

**XXX 10º 23 de septiembre**

El verano había acabado y hacía quince días que las clases habían comenzado.

Como todos los años el veintitrés de septiembre suponía una fiesta para las dos pequeñas de la casa, pues justo era el cumpleaños de Eva, y como en todos los cumpleaños en aquella casa, tocaba para cenar, pizza.

Durante un par de horas la cocina se convertía en la mejor sala de juegos, pues entre las cuatro preparaban la cena, aunque lo más normal era que acabaran bastante sucias, pero las risas estaban aseguradas. Mientras, esperaban a que las pizzas terminaran de hacerse:

- ¿Y cuántos años cumples? – preguntó Blanca.

- Yo que tú, no se lo preguntaba – dijo entre risas Jimena.

- Muy graciosa tú, ¿no? – contestó Eva con ironía – Un montón peque, un montón.

- Yaa, pero ¿cuántos? – repetía Blanca, mientras, trataba de contar usando sus dedos y los de su hermana – ¿Un montón, cuántos son? ¿veinte? – Eva y Jimena estallaron en carcajadas, mientras las niñas las miraban extrañadas.

- Pues si son un montón, nos faltan dedos – añadió Lucía.

- Ojalá fueran veinte o veinticinco, pero no, son treinta – dijo Eva cuando dejó de reír,

- Ya te gustaría a ti que sólo fueran veinte – comentó Jimena todavía riendo – De verdad, que no entiendo porque te gustan tan poco, es un número redondito.

- Si fueran veinte, las cosas serían muy distintas – la frase de Eva provocó que Jimena se callara de pronto. Consciente de su metedura de pata, alargó la mano para coger la de Jimena – pero igualmente la cena son pizzas – las dos mujeres se miraban a los ojos – Lo siento – susurró Eva. Jimena sacudió la cabeza, para borrar los recuerdos y volver a sonreír.

- Da igual cuantos sean que nosotras los celebramos – continuó Jimena – Venga, guapa, que no pasa nada – dijo levantándose, le dio a Eva un beso en la mano, y se fue a mirar las pizzas en el horno.

Cuando las pizzas estuvieron listas, las niñas pusieron la mesa del comedor, mientras, Eva volvía a hablar con Jimena:

- Lo siento – repitió Eva acercándose a Jimena – De verdad, que lo dije sin pensar.

- Eva, tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?, no ha sido para tanto. En serio, ya está, ha sido sólo un momento – Jimena agarró la cara de Eva para asegurarse de que le prestaba atención – Hoy es tu cumple, así que nada de penas, ¿vale?

- Si es que te quiero más – Eva se lanzó sobre Jimena para abrazarla. En ese momento las niñas entraron en la cocina, y Jimena las animó a unirse al abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

**XXX 11º 23 de septiembre**

Las visitas de Carlitos a la cama de su padre por la mañana a modo de despertador, estaban consiguiendo el objetivo de los chicos. Porque sí, que Carlitos saltara sobre su padre, una mañana sí, y otra también, durante los últimos meses del verano, era idea de los tres hijos del hombre.

Ahora a finales de septiembre, Sandra recordaba como se habían puesto de acuerdo para intentar animar a su padre, a principios de agosto:

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo_ – propuso Sandra._

-Pero, ¿con qué?_ – preguntó Lucas._

-Con papá atontao_ – contestó Sandra, regalando a su hermano una colleja tan típica de su padre – _Tenemos que conseguir que pase el bache. Ya hace meses que mamá se fue.

-Es que la hecha mucho de menos, como yo_ – agregó el pequeño Carlitos._

-Ya, Carlitos. Igual que nosotros, pero no podemos permitir, que pase los días encerrado en casa. Que sólo sale para trabajar, tiene que volver a ser feliz_ – respondió con ternura Sandra._

-Pues, yo no tengo ni idea, de lo que podemos hacer_ – comenzó Lucas – _Hemos intentado que salga, que vea a la familia, pero me parece que no funciona. Y hasta que no regrese Sayid, yo ya no sé que hacer.

-Lucas, no podemos seguir esperando a que regrese Sayid y nos ayude, porque para empezar no sabemos cuando regresa_ – continuó Sandra._

-Si regresa…_ – murmuró Lucas, consiguiendo otra colleja de su hermana._

-Quieres hacer el favor de callarte_ – dijo Sandra, señalando a Carlitos con la cabeza. Carlitos miraba a sus hermanos sin encontrar el sentido de su conversación y pensaba _¿por qué no va a volver el tío Sayid? Si está de viaje otra vez, yo no entiendo nada.

-Perfecto, pero tienes tu alguna idea de lo que hacer o el enano_ – protestó Lucas._

-No, sabes que no, si la tuviera no estaría preguntándote. ¿No crees?_ – contestó la chica en tono burlón._

-Yo tengo una idea, algo que siempre hace que se ría_._

_Los tres hermanos juntaron las cabezas para escuchar la idea del pequeño, y así evitar que su padre pudiese enterarse de algo._

Mario no podía negar que el hecho de despertarse por las mañanas gracias a Carlitos en vez de a la pesadilla, había conseguido que el inicio del día no fuera tan triste como los meses anteriores. A Mario se le antojaba que el verano había sido más largo de lo normal, si fuera por él estaría avanzando días sin enterarse de que pasaban, porque mantenía la esperanza de que el tiempo hiciese que el dolor fuera menor.

Aquella noche, todos estaban nerviosos, después de muchas dudas y alguna que otra lágrima, Mario había decidido seguir adelante con la idea de cambiar de casa para el nuevo curso. El cambio se hacía un poco más tarde de lo previsto, pero con el tiempo justo para reincorporarse al trabajo después del mes de vacaciones.

La noche del veintitrés de septiembre, sería la última antes de mudarse a su nueva casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**XXX 12º 24 de septiembre**

La mañana siguiente a su cumpleaños las cosas transcurrían con tranquilidad, Jimena había regresado de su ejercicio diario y ella salía a comprar el pan. Jamás conseguiría salir a correr, y menos tan temprano, se decía todas las mañana cuando la mujer regresaba.

_Demasiado tranquila_ pensó Eva, al ver a Rosa aparecer a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa. _Seguro que viene a preguntar por la hora a la que nos acostamos y el qué estaríamos haciendo_ pensó la mujer, conociendo a la gran Rosa Ruano:

-Buenos días – saludó Eva al llegar a la altura de Rosa, que disimulaba estar esperando por ella - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Hola Eva, yo nada – mintió Rosa – Lo que me sorprende es que estés despierta tan temprano, después de la juerga que os corristeis ayer.

-Una que es madrugadora.

-Y no te digo ya Jimena, que no pierde la costumbre de salir a correr día tras día – añadió Rosa, tratando de conseguir algún detalle sobre la noche anterior – y tan temprano.

-Ya ves, cada una que hace lo que puede – Eva comenzó a alejarse, cuando Rosa le detuvo – ¿Sí, Rosa?

-Tengo yo la curiosidad, de saber a que venía tanta alegría anoche. Porque vamos, ni que estuvieseis …

-Estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños Rosa, tampoco hicimos tanto escándalo como para que nos oyeras – Eva trataba de marcharse cuanto antes.

-Es que yo tengo un oído muy fino, Eva, muy, pero que muy fino.

-Ya, y ojos como los búhos ¿no? – murmuró Eva.

-¿Perdona?

-Nada Rosa, mira que tengo prisa que me esperan para desayunar, si me disculpas me voy a casa.

-Vale, mujer, vete. Pero pensé que querías dar la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos – soltó Rosa, sabiendo que atraería la atención de la mujer.

-¿Nuevos vecinos?

-Si, te acuerdas del matrimonio que se iba a mudar durante las vacaciones, pues resulta que no lo hicieron, porque se murió la mujer. Pero al parecer el marido al final se ha decidido a venirse, porque ya lo tenían todo preparado. Además, los niños tendrán que empezar el colegio porque ya llevan dos semanas de retraso – Eva escuchó a Rosa, tratando de no coger aquellos fragmentos de la historia que eran personales, y que a saber cómo se habría enterado.

-Bueno, Rosa, me parece un poco temprano para que vengan. De todas formas yo tengo que irme a desayunar, no es cuestión de que lleguen los nuevos vecinos y me crujan las entrañas. Que imagen daríamos, pensarían que no es un buen pueblo.

-Claro, que no mujer, vete, vete – apremió Rosa – Que tienen que ver que somos gente decente.

Eva se marchó contenta, pues la mejor forma de escaparse de Rosa, si no te dejaba marchar, era amenazarla con que quedaría como indecente, para que prácticamente te echase a patadas. Eva sonreía pensando en Rosa que se quedaría en la acera, esperando a esos nuevos vecinos, dispuesta a contar, a todo el que pasaba, los datos que tenía de ellos y las fiestas que según ella, las dos mujeres se montaban por las noches.


	13. Chapter 13

**XXX 13º 24 de septiembre**

Se repetía por enésima vez a sí mismo, que aquel traslado era por el bien de todos, que tenía que llevarlo lo mejor posible.

Pero ver como la carretera pasaba y cada vez estaban más cerca del nuevo vecindario, le ponía muy triste

Por otro lado, Lucas pensaba que él era el que peor lo tenía, era el del medio, tímido, un "friki" de los cómics, ¡ah, sí! y tenía quince años. El lote completo para ser el nuevo pringado del colegio. _Al menos antes conocía a los chungos de la clase, pero ahora. No voy a ver venir las collejas_ pensó el muchacho cuando el coche tomaba la salida de la autopista.

El camino se le estaba haciendo eterno, parecía una tortura lenta e inacabable, sin embargo, sabía que su padre, estaría molesto si pasaba todo el trayecto con los cascos puestos. _Vale, que sea Metallica y que es buena música hijo, pero vamos todos juntos_ le dijo cuando se iban a montar en el coche. Así que para no disgustar a su padre, llevaba todo el trayecto oyendo a Carlitos cantando canciones infantiles y jugando con Sandra al veo, veo:

-Veo, veo una cosita que empieza por la L – dijo Sandra.

-Lucas – respondió Carlitos, moviendo a su hermano una vez más para intentar que jugara con ellos.

-Enano que no quiero jugar – contestó serio Lucas.

-Vamos, que tampoco es para tanto – añadió Sandra.

-Carlitos, si tu hermano no quiere jugar déjalo. Venga ahora digo yo la letra – dijo Mario.

Las voces de sus hermanos y su padre se apagaban, pues Lucas volvía a estar sumido en sus pensamientos, regresando en el tiempo hasta las navidades:

-Cariño _– llamó Silvia – _Lucas, me oyes_ – se sentó al lado de su hijo en la cama._

-Lo siento mamá, estaba leyendo y no te he escuchado_ – mintió Lucas._

-No intentes engañarme_ – Silvia le pasó la mano por el pelo –_ Sé que no te hace ilusión el cambio.

-Es que mamá supone cambiarlo todo_ – Lucas se incorporó – _Todo va a ser nuevo…

-Lucas pase lo que pase estaremos todos contigo_ – dijo Silvia, dándole un beso en la frente – _te lo prometo.

Al final su madre no había cumplido su promesa.

El coche se detuvo en la puerta de la nueva casa, donde Rosa Ruano esperaba como un pincel para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos


	14. Chapter 14

**XXX 14º 24 de septiembre**

Rosa observaba como los ocupantes del vehículo bajaban, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Mario. _Vaya por este hombre no pasan los años_ pensaba la mujer:

-Buenos días, Mario – saludó Rosa con entusiasmo.

-Buenos días – contestó Mario, intentando recordar quién era la mujer.

-Mario ya no te acuerdas de mí, soy Rosa. Rosa…

-Ruano – cortó Mario – claro mujer, como me iba a olvidar de ti – añadió con falso entusiasmo – Pero entiéndelo han pasado varios años desde que no venía por aquí.

-Ya, las últimas veces vino sólo Silvia, una pena lo que pasó, de verdad – Mario sintió como si lo aplastara. Pero Rosa no pareció percatarse – Si necesitas cualquier cosa me avisas, para que estamos los vecinos ¿sí o no?

-Claro Rosa descuida, pero si no te importa tenemos que descargar las cosas, si queremos dormir en casa esta noche.

-Por supuesto, pero tranquilo, que aquí estoy yo para ayudarte.

-En serio Rosa, no hace falta. Entre los chicos de la mudanza, mis hijos y yo podemos hacerlo sin problemas. De verdad que no hace falta que te quedes – pero los intentos de Mario parecían que no iban a dar resultado.

-Rosa – dijo una voz femenina, Mario se giró al instante – Yo creo que se las pueden apañar solitos.

-Ay, Eva, tú siempre tan despreocupada. Que no ves que traen un montón de cosas – saltó Rosa, mientras Mario sonreía por la ayuda a la mujer rubia.

-Que si Rosa, pero me parece que tendrías que ir para casa, si no me equivoco Borja estaba buscándote – mintió Eva.

-Ay, Mario, yo me voy a ver a mi niño. Mi casa es la de esta esquina recuerdas, cualquier cosa me avisas – dijo Rosa marchándose apresurada a ver a su niño.

-Muchas gracias – añadió Mario cuando Rosa se había alejado, extendiendo la mano a Eva.

-De nada, ¿Mario? – estrechándole la mano, Mario asintió – Que menos que ayudarte con Rosa, que es un amor, pero cuando se pone pesada.

-Que me vas a decir, pero se me había olvidado. Y tú eres, Eva, ¿no?

-Si, la misma, estoy en la otra esquina, en frente de Rosa.

-Vaya, parecemos el triángulo de las Bermudas – comentó Mario, provocando que Eva estallara en carcajadas.

-Papá, ¿ya se ha ido la señora pesada? – dijo Carlitos saliendo del coche, mientras Eva reía.

-Sí tranquilo. Bueno, Eva te presento, éstos son mis hijos, Sandra la mayor, Lucas y Carlitos el pequeño de la familia. Chicos esta es Eva, la vecina.

-Vaya, tienes de todas las edades – Eva se agachó para hablar con Carlitos - Seguro que tú y las niñas os lleváis de maravilla.

-¿Hay niñas de mi edad aquí? – añadió contento el pequeño.

-Si en mi casa, tienen siete y seis años.

-¡Qué bien! – dijo Carlitos dando saltitos – Yo tengo siete.

-Bueno, yo te dejo para que puedas instalarte – Eva comenzaba a marcharse, cuando regresó para añadir – Si vuelve Rosa, amenázala con quedar de indecente o que has visto a un hombre o a un niño llamarla, verás como se va a su casa al momento – los adultos sonrieron con el consejo.

-De acuerdo, no lo olvidaré, muchas gracias. Nos vemos – se despidió Mario.

Eva se marchaba a su casa, cuando Mario y sus hijos comenzaron a ayudar a los chicos del camión de mudanzas para terminar de meter todos los muebles en la casa de los Montero.


	15. Chapter 15

**XXX 15º 24 de septiembre**

A la hora de la comida en casa de Eva y Jimena, la primera ponía al día a la segunda sobre los nuevos vecinos:

-Pobre, nada más llegar, se encuentra con Rosa Ruano, no me extrañaría que cogiera los bártulos y se marchara por donde vino – dijo Jimena.

-Pues no sé que decirte, al parecer se conocían de antes – continuó Eva.

-¿Pero hay niños como nosotras? – preguntó Lucía.

-Si, de los tres hay uno de tu edad, Carlitos se llama.

-¡Vaya! Carlos, el padre y el hijo – comentó Jimena.

-No, yo creo que lo de Carlitos es por que es el pequeño, el padre es M algo, pero si te digo te miento.

-Mamá, tenemos que ir a conocerlos – dijo Blanca.

-Pero sobretodo a Carlitos – añadió Lucía – ¿no será tan malo como Borja?

-No lo sé mi amor, casi no hable con él – contestó Eva.

Después de comer, las cuatro se preparaban para salir. Dada la insistencia de las pequeñas, las dos adultas habían decidido acercarse a la casa del vecino, para saludarlo antes de irse al parque. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, sonó el teléfono Jimena se quedó en la casa contestando, en lo que Eva salía con las niñas hacía casa de los nuevos vecinos.


	16. Chapter 16

**XXX 16º 24 de septiembre**

Poco después de la hora de comer, en la casa de los Montero sonó el timbre, y Mario fue a abrir, llevándose una sorpresa:

-Rosa, tú otra vez por aquí – dijo sorprendido – Tranquila, ya estamos instalados.

-Eso ya lo veo – comenzó Rosa, intentando entrar en la casa – ¿Qué tal con las vecinas?

-Muy bien, Rosa – Mario se plantó en la puerta para que no pasara, intentando recordar el consejo de Eva.

-¿En serio? ¿ya las conoces a las dos? – preguntó Rosa, tratando de entrar de nuevo.

-No Rosa, sólo a Eva. Pero tranquila que seguro que en breve nos conoceremos – contestó Mario – Pero vienes por algo más, ¿verdad?

-Ay, Mario como me conoces – dijo Rosa sonriendo.

-No tanto en verdad – dijo Mario en voz baja, pero Rosa no le escuchó

-Yo te quería advertir, sobre esas dos – Mario la miró extrañado, bloqueando nuevamente la invasión a su casa – las vecinas, Eva y Jimena.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? – Mario se arrepintió en el mismo momento, le había dado cuerda a la cotilla del pueblo.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? Que son unas frescas – contestó la mujer, poniéndose digna – Por si no lo sabes, esas dos viven juntas, con las dos niñas. Menudo ejemplo le están dando a las pequeñas – Mario seguía atónito.

-Rosa, lo siento, pero yo no sé, si…– pero Rosa seguía con su discurso

-Ay, Mario vamos que están más juntas de lo normal – Mario se armó de valor y empujó suavemente a la mujer hasta la valla – y con las dos niñas por ahí, que falta de vergüenza – Rosa supuso que Mario no la había entendido – Vamos Mario, que están juntas, que son pareja, que parece que no vives en el siglo veintiuno.

-Rosa, en serio, que no creo que debieras contármelo, es su vida, no nos incumbe.

-Mario, de verdad, que no…

-Rosa, que no – añadió Mario firme – Que muchas gracias por venir, pero tengo que seguir colocando cosas en casa En serio, nos vemos en otro momento. – justo en ese momento llegó Carlitos, que jugaba en la casa.

-Que niño más mono, seguro que tú y mi Borjita os llevareis genial – dijo Rosa agarrando a Carlitos de los mofletes.

Mientras, Rosa hablaba aparecieron en la acera, Eva y las dos pequeñas. A Mario le cambió la cara, gracias a Rosa tenía más información de la que quería sobre sus vecinas.


	17. Chapter 17

**XXX 17º 24 de septiembre**

En cuanto llegaron tanto Lucía como Blanca corrieron a saludar a Carlitos, al contrario que Rosa, ellas esperaban que el nuevo no se pareciera en nada a Borja, que siempre estaba fastidiando a las pequeñas por cualquier cosa:

-Hola Mario – saludó Eva – Veo que la mudanza avanza, hasta el camión se ha marchado – siguió la mujer, ignorando la información que había recibido Mario sobre ella.

-Si, por suerte, terminamos pronto. Así que éstas son tus hijas – comenzó Mario, tratando de no pensar en el exceso de información que le había proporcionado Rosa.

-Que va. Son de Jimena, que viene ahora. Ellas son: Lucía y Blanca. – señalando a cada una al nombrarla – Niñas este es Mario el padre de Carlos.

-Hola Mario – saludaron las pequeñas al unísono – ¿Carlos podrá venir a jugar con nosotras? – continuó Lucía.

-Soy Carlitos – protestó el niño.

Momentos antes, Jimena salía de su casa, encarando la calle para reunirse con las niñas y Eva. Los vecinos nuevos no le suponían ningún cambio en su vida, sabía que las cosas seguirían como hasta entonces, como siempre los nuevos se verían sometidos a las interminables indagaciones de Rosa sobre su vida, pero como todos los demás casi no tendrían trato con ellas, al fin y al cabo, eran las frescas del pueblo, Rosa se encargaba de que todos lo supieran. Sin embargo, a Jimena y Eva eso les traía, nunca mejor dicho, al fresco.

A pesar de ser la esquina de enfrente, la puerta de los vecinos no se veía desde la casa de las mujeres, de haber sido así, Jimena habría tenido más tiempo para reaccionar.

De todas las personas que la mujer había imaginado que aparecerían en la casa de enfrente, jamás se imaginó que fue era él, agachado a la altura de sus hijas, el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Jimena se quedó de piedra en la esquina de la casa, la cara blanca y un sudor frío que le recorría la espalda. Incapaz de reaccionar, _imposible_ pensó la mujer.


	18. Chapter 18

**XXX 18º 24 de septiembre**

Jimena era incapaz de mover un músculo, pasaron unos segundos, en los que el miedo pasó a ser enfado.

Rosa se acercó a Jimena para traerla hasta donde estaban todos:

-Mario, esta es Jimena la compañera de Eva y la madre de las niñas – Mario se incorporó para saludar.

-Encantado – contestó Mario, dudoso ante la expresión de la mujer.

-Hola – dijo con brusquedad Jimena – Eva nos vamos – continuó.

-Mujer, no seas tan seca, vamos a charlar un poco – añadió Rosa. Mario era incapaz de articular palabra, las niñas al parecer no se percataron de la reacción de su madre.

-Rosa hablamos en otro momento, que tenemos cosas que hacer. Mario si nos disculpas, nos veremos en otro momento – respondió Eva, preocupada por la reacción de Jimena, y para sacarlas de allí.

-Adiós Carlitos – se despidió Lucía.

-Jugamos más tarde, ¿vale? – añadió Blanca.

Las dos niñas se marcharon siguiendo a su madre, pero volviéndose para saludar a sus nuevos vecinos con la mano:

-Mario ves lo que te digo. Si es que Jimena es la peor de la dos – comenzó Rosa cuando se habían alejado – Chica más insociable no he conocido en mi vida.

-Yo…– comenzó Mario.

-No hace falta que digas nada, yo sé perfectamente como es. Y la chica menos amable, es de todo, no sé como Eva la soporta.

Segundos después, un niño llamó por Rosa y ésta se marchó ligera, dejando a Mario plantado en la valla, que no reaccionó hasta que Carlitos que lo llamaba con insistencia, le tiró de la mano.


	19. Chapter 19

**XXX 19º 24 y 25 de septiembre**

En el mismo instante en que Eva y Jimena dieron la vuelta a la esquina, Eva comenzó a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado:

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso? – preguntó Eva – Porque te prometo que no lo entiendo.

-Eva, ahora no, por favor – añadió Jimena señalando con la cabeza a las niñas. Eva suspiró, pero dejó el tema.

Una vez llegaron al parque, Jimena no se separó de las pequeñas, jugando con ellas toda la tarde, para desespero de Eva, que sabía perfectamente que la estaba evitando. Cuando las luces se encendieron, regresaron por fin a casa, Eva esperaba encontrarse con Mario de nuevo y poder saber algo más volviendo a verlos juntos, _en el fondo que se vuelvan a encontrar sería muy cruel, pobre hombre tenía cara de susto_ pensó Eva.

Ya en casa, Jimena aprovechaba de nuevo a Blanca y a Lucía, que ajenas a todo disfrutaban de cada momento con su madre, con esto Eva comenzaba a subirse por las paredes. En un pequeño momento en que Jimena se separó de las niñas para tender la ropa, Eva volvió a la carga:

-Jimena, me vas a explicar ahora, que es lo que pasa – dijo Eva intranquila. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, en ese momento las niñas entraron como terremotos a buscarlas a las dos para sumarlas a sus juegos.

Al fin las pequeñas agotadas de toda la tarde en el parque cayeron rendidas después de la cena.

Eva se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, desconocía el motivo de la reacción de Jimena, pero además, la constante evasiva por parte de su amiga la desconcertaba por momentos.

La mañana del domingo, a pesar de que Eva se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual no encontró a Jimena en la casa, supuso que había decidido salir a correr aún más temprano.

A la misma hora de siempre, Jimena entraba por la puerta de la casa, aunque a diferencia del resto de los días, estaba hecha un basilisco, Eva que salió a su encuentro sufrió las consecuencias:

-Buenos días madrugadora – saludó Eva más tranquila al verla llegar de una pieza, pero cambió en el acto al ver el ánimo que traía la mujer – ¿Pero qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-Eva, no. Déjame tranquila – contestó Jimena con brusquedad, dando un portazo, que dejó a Eva como una estatua en la puerta de la cocina.

-Jimena, espera, ¿qué pasa? – Eva cogió a Jimena del brazo – ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-¡Suéltame! – gritó Jimena. Unos ruidos en el piso de arriba indicaban que las niñas se habían levantado, haciendo que Eva no contestara.

El domingo pasó sin que Jimena le dirigiera la palabra a Eva, la cual por su parte no paraba de pensar, en que habría sucedido, para que el mal humor de su compañera empeorara de aquella manera.

Las niñas esta vez si se percataron de que algo pasaba. Desde que eran capaces de recordar, Eva y su madre habían vivido con ellas sin problema alguno, pero el grito que dio su madre por la mañana llegó a sus oídos:

-Mamá – comenzó Blanca cuando su madre le daba las buenas noches.

-Dime cariño.

-¿Estás enfadada con tata? – dijo la pequeña.

-Yo, no, para nada – contestó Jimena sorprendida, ya que pensaba que las niñas no se habían dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

-Mamá, no se dicen mentiras – continuó Blanca. Jimena la miró sorprendida.

-Es que esta mañana le gritaste – añadió Lucía.

-Lo siento, no quería que se enteraran – dijo Jimena, sentándose en la cama de Blanca entre las dos niñas.

-¿Qué pasó? – insistió Lucía.

-Nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-No. Somos pequeñas, pero sabemos que algo pasa – dijo Blanca.

-Yo les prometo, que no tienen de que preocuparse. Tengo que pedirle disculpas a Eva, pero todo está bien – Jimena abrazó a las pequeñas con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿somos nosotras que nos hemos portado mal? – dijo Lucía.

-No, para nada, ustedes no han hecho nada malo, ¿de acuerdo? – contestó Jimena. Miró a las niñas – De verdad, que no tiene que ver con ustedes – observó a las pequeñas esperando una respuesta.

-Es que no nos gusta verte enfadada o triste – dijo Lucía.

-Lo siento mucho, ahora mismo voy a pedirle disculpas a Eva – Jimena esbozó una sonrisa, a la que las niñas respondieron con besos y un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras, las niñas abrazaban a su madre, Eva aparecía en la puerta. Por un segundo las dos amigas, se miraron; al segundo siguiente, Eva se unía al abrazo. Entre las dos amigas acostaron a las niñas, que más tranquilas se dejaron llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Eva salió de la habitación detrás de Jimena, que al llegar al pasillo se detuvo:

-Lo siento – comenzó Jimena susurrando – siento mucho haberte gritado esta mañana.

-No pasa nada, tranquila – contestó Eva, acariciando la mejilla de Jimena – ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa?

-Eva, te prometo que te lo contaré, pero ahora necesito organizar mi cabeza. Si te dijera algo ahora acabaría gritándote de nuevo, y me ha dolido tanto, como ver, que al final ha salpicado a las niñas.

-No te preocupes, estoy como siempre al final del pasillo, para cuando termines de digerirlo – añadió Eva. Jimena se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, que hizo, que por un segundo su mente se despejara de todo.

-No sé que haría sin ti – continuó Jimena – De verdad.

-Comprar puertas todas las semanas – Jimena miró a Eva extrañada – Oh, con la de portazos que darías todos los días.

El comentario de Eva consiguió que ambas esbozaran una sonrisa, al marcharse cada una a su habitación.


	20. Chapter 20

**XXX 20º 26 de septiembre**

El lunes por la mañana Mario apremiaba a sus hijos para que llegaran a tiempo al colegio. Al igual que hacían en sus respectivas casas, Rosa con Borja, y Jimena con Blanca y Lucía, parecía que aquel lunes ninguno de los niños quería salir de la cama.

Mario esperaba en la calle que Sandra terminara de cerrar la puerta:

- Buenos días, vecino – Mario dio un respingo al oír la voz femenina a su espalda.

- Buenos días – contestó Mario con cautela dándose la vuelta – Rosa – dijo más relajado.

- ¿Quién pensabas que era?

- Nadie, mujer, nadie – Mario hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de Rosa – Vamos chicos, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Rosa y Borja esperaban en la acera a que los nuevos vecinos se pusieran en marcha, cuando unas alegres vocecillas llegaron desde la esquina:

- Hola, Carlitos – comenzó Blanca – Hola, Mario.

- Buenos días – respondió Mario, quedándose de piedra, al levantar la vista y ver a la madre de las niñas detenida en la esquina de la casa.

- Buenos días, Blanca. Buenos días, Lucía – contestó Carlitos, que de un salto bajaba los escalones de la entrada.

Hola Jimena – saludó Rosa, la aludida realizó sólo un movimiento de cabeza para responder – ¿Qué? ¿nos ponemos en movimiento? Que como sigamos aquí, no llegamos - a tiempo.

Una vez en la calle y puestos todos en movimiento, Sandra y Lucas, que caminaban por el centro de la calle, un poco retrasados con respecto a los demás, se miraban el uno al otro, preguntándose que ocurría aquella mañana. En el lado derecho de la calle, Rosa agarrada del brazo de Mario, le contaba cosas con entusiasmo mientras, que el hombre se dedicaba a observar el otro lado de la calle sin hacer el menor caso de lo que su entusiasta vecina le contaba. En el lado opuesto de la calle, Blanca y Lucía daban saltitos hablando con su madre, a la par que le presentaban a Carlitos, y le decían que tendrían que jugar los tres juntos. Por su parte Jimena con una sonrisa, prestaba mucha atención a todo lo que Carlitos y sus dos hijas decían, sin percatarse de las miradas de Mario. A todo esto se le sumaba Borja, que trataba llamar la atención de las niñas, que lo ignoraban descaradamente, para centrarse en su madre y Carlitos:

- ¿Tienes idea de que va todo esto? – dijo Sandra.

- No, para nada. A lo mejor se conocen – comentó Lucas.

- ¿Y no crees tú, que si papá la conociera no estaría hablando con ella, en vez de soportar a Rosa? – continuó Sandra – Vamos yo haría cualquier cosa antes que aguantar a Rosa.

- Es que no sé, ¿a ti te suena de algo? – preguntó Lucas.

- Para nada, jamás la había visto, pero ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no veníamos? – contestó Sandra – Acuérdate que Carlitos no había nacido cuando compraron la casa.

- Es que yo diría que la he visto alguna vez, pero no consigo acordarme dónde – Lucas pasó el resto del camino intentando recordar donde había visto a Jimena.

En la puerta del colegio, Lucas y Sandra se marcharon con todos los pequeños dentro del colegio, acompañados de Rosa que al parecer no se quedaba tranquila si no dejaba a su Borjita dentro del aula. Dejando a Jimena y Mario solos ante la puerta del centro:

- Yo…– comenzó Mario. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, porque Jimena dio media vuelta y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXX 21º 26 de septiembre**

Carlitos llegó a clase de la mano de Blanca, aguantando desde que se separaron de los adultos las bromas de Borja; pues Rosa una vez dentro del colegio, se puso a cotillear con otra madre:

- Buenos días, Blanca – saludó Nuria, la profesora de los pequeños – ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Es Carlos, nuestro hermano. Somos nuevos en el colegio – explicó Lucas, señalando a Sandra y a sí mismo – Me parece que se tiene que quedar aquí. Porque esta es la clase de segundo de primaria, ¿no?

- Si, tranquilos, aquí va a estar bien – respondió la profesora, entrando en la clase.

- Enano – llamó Lucas a Carlitos, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado – Cuando salgas, me esperas a mí y a Sandra en la puerta – el pequeño asintió – ¿Está claro?

- Que sí, pesado, que os espero en la puerta – Carlitos entró con decisión en la clase, mientras, Lucas y Sandra se dirigían al pasillo de los mayores.

Dentro de la clase de los pequeños:

- Seño, ¿Carlitos se puede sentar con nosotras? – preguntó Lucía.

- Un poco complicado, porque los pupitres son sólo de dos, pero bueno puede sentarse delante y así estáis cerca. ¿Qué os parece?

- Bueno – dijo Blanca con resignación – pero seguimos sin poder hablar en clase, ¿verdad? – añadió la niña con una risita.

- ¡Pero, bueno! – exclamó Nuria poniendo los brazos en jarra, aunque con una sonrisa – Claro que no se puede, para eso ya tenéis el recreo. Venga, sentaros todos.

- Conmigo no te sientas gafotas – advirtió Borja a Carlitos, cuando pasó a su lado. Carlitos agachó la cabeza para sentarse junto a otro niño de la clase, que no le dijo nada cuando ocupó el asiento colindante al suyo.

A pocos metros de allí, Lucas cogía aire una vez más antes de encararse a su nueva clase, sus nuevos compañeros, sus nuevos profesores y esperaba con ansias que no, sus nuevas collejas. _Lucas, no seas el friki, tranquilo, no te conocen, los cómics en casa están mejor, como dice papá mejor no ir provocando. Vamos Lucas, que esto va a salir bien, vamos que esto cuela_ se repetía una y otra vez desde que dejara a Carlitos en su clase. Estaba cada vez más convencido de que tenía que conseguir por todos los medios no ser el raro de la clase, ser uno más de la mayoría, esta vez iba a ser diferente:

- Tú tampoco te vayas sin esperarme – advirtió Sandra justo antes de dejar a Lucas para buscar su clase.

- No tengo cinco años, ¿recuerdas? – contestó Lucas.

- Ya, ahora por lo menos no te suenas los mocos en los manteles – dijo Sandra entre risas alejándose de un Lucas que apretaba los dientes, pero que no contestó.

El profesor de lenguaje esperaba en la puerta del aula al nuevo alumno, presentándolo a toda la clase. _Perfecto, como si tuviera tres años, ahora todos me conocen, genial_ pensaba el chico, mientras, el profesor hacía la presentación a la clase.

Lucas avanzó hasta el único pupitre vacío de la clase, tocándole como compañero de mesa, Pablo. Al poco de sentarse, el chico tuvo claro que aquel no iba a ser el mejor compañero de clase.

Llevaban escasos cinco minutos de clase, cuando Pablo comenzó a fastidiar al compañero que estaba en el asiento de delante:

- Hugito, ¿hoy no tienes ganas de hablar un rato? – picó Pablo al chico que sentado delante – Es que no me has dicho nada de tu fin de semana.

- Porqué no tenemos el día en paz – amenazó el profesor de lenguaje – Pablo, haz el favor de no empezar tan temprano.

- Profesor, pero si yo no he hecho nada – protestó Pablo.

- Por ahora querrás decir – murmuró Hugo. Lucas se rió del comentario de Hugo, se veía a leguas que Pablo era de aquellos que acabarían dándole collejas.

- ¿Qué pasa, que vienes de listillo? – comenzó Pablo – ¿Ehh, novato?

- Para nada – contestó Lucas justo después de esfumarse la sonrisa de su cara.

- Porque al final la tenemos – siguió Pablo.

- Pablo, no comencemos mal la semana – dijo el profesor – que si, que tú no has sido. Entonces, cuéntame que vamos a leer esta semana – Pablo fue incapaz de responder a la pregunta del profesor, permitiendo a Hugo y Lucas, disfrutar del momento – Muy bien, entonces podemos seguir con la clase.


	22. Chapter 22

**XXX 22º 26 de septiembre**

Después de dejar a los niños en el colegio, y tras el desplante que le había dado Jimena, Mario decidió deambular desde el colegio hasta la comisaría, para calcular más o menos cuanto tardaría en llegar al trabajo.

De entre todas las cosas que se suponían que iban a cambiar, cuando llegara a la nueva casa, no se encontraba su trabajo, había solicitado el traslado a las dependencias de la policía local en el pequeño pueblo, para ahorrarse los desplazamientos diarios entre el pueblo y su antigua comisaría en el centro. Fuera donde fuera, su trabajo se reducía a realizar carnets de identidad, un trabajo monótono, poco estimulante y que poco o nada tenía que ver con su licenciatura en Bellas Artes, pero _al menos nos da para comer_ pensaba Mario.

Pero los problemas no se acababan en el hecho de disgustarle su trabajo, en esa mudanza faltaba la mujer más importante de su vida, Silvia, también había que sumar que no conseguía que Rosa lo dejara tranquilo ni con agua caliente y su nueva vecina, Jimena. Si pensaba que iba a estar tranquilo en cuanto llegara a la nueva casa, se había equivocado. Jimena, por alguna razón desconocida para él siempre trataba de morderlo, _compararla con un perro no es precisamente agradable, pero con el genio que se gasta_ pensaba Mario, mientras callejeaba, _tampoco es para tanto, parece un perro de presa_.

Para el hombre lo único positivo de la mudanza, eran las niñas y Eva, las primeras habían congeniado desde el primer momento con Carlitos. Y Eva que era el polo opuesto de Jimena, todo amabilidad y simpatía. De repente las piezas se encajaron en su cabeza _claro Mario, eres tonto, la reacción de Jimena tiene que ser por Eva, y si esta mujer se ha creído que le estás tirando los trastos a su chica. Tiene que ser eso,_ Mario se dio las felicitaciones a sí mismo por llegar a aquella conclusión _ya está Mario, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarla y explicarle que tú con Eva no quieres nada,_ pero en su cabeza las ideas parecieron acomodarse de nuevo,_ si hombre, vas se lo dices y te cruza la cara, seguro. Si ni siquiera te ha dejado decir una frase, te va a hacer caso ahora por tu cara bonita, a la menor oportunidad te muerde seguro._

Mario siguió caminando, por más vueltas que le daba a los momentos que había pasado con Jimena desde que llegara al pueblo setenta y dos horas antes, no había uno sólo en el que la mujer le hubiese permitido decir más que Hola o yo. Entre esos momentos se encontraba la mañana del domingo.

_El domingo se despertó alegre, después de varios meses había conseguido dormir unas cuatro horas del tirón, no era perfecto pero era mejor que nada. Sin embargo, el hecho de dormir en el sillón hacía que el efecto de las horas se viera menguado por los dolores que acusaba su cuello. Decidido a cambiar algo más que las horas de sueño, se cambió y salió a la calle._

_ Estaba recorriendo el camino que conectaba el pueblo con el bosque cercano, despejando su mente para comenzar el primer día de la que podía ser su nueva vida. Corría por el bosque, sintiendo que los músculos aunque resentidos por el cansancio y la falta de ejercicio agradecían el movimiento, se sentía con cada paso con un poco más energía como si lo único que necesitase para superar el último golpe fuese correr._

_ Pero fue un golpe seco en el brazo lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, bajó la cabeza y se encontró con ella:_

- ¿Se puede saber qué narices haces aquí? – _gritó Jimena enfadada, aunque Mario juraría que hacía un segundo su cara reflejaba miedo_.

- Lo sien… – _comenzó Mario._

- No, no digas nada, apártate – _de nuevo Jimena le habló gritando_.

- Espera, de verdad que lo siento – _dijo Mario, aunque inútilmente pues Jimena ya no le escuchaba porque se alejaba corriendo de él._

_Totalmente desorientado se había quedado Mario con las palabras de Jimena, porque se empeñaba en tratarlo de aquella manera, no recordaba haberla visto jamás, porque tenía aquella mujer tanto odio hacia él._


	23. Chapter 23

**XXX 23º 26 de septiembre**

Se acercaba la hora del finalizar el primer día de clases, Sandra recogía sus cosas con tranquilidad. Para la joven el primer día de clases había sido bueno, conoció a algunos de sus compañeros, pero con ninguno había entablado una conversación algo más larga de las habituales presentaciones.

En la puerta del colegio, antes de que abrieran la verja, se encontraban sus hermanos acompañados de las hijas de Jimena:

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Sandra al llegar a la altura de los demás.

- Un día para tirar a la basura – contestó Lucas.

- Bien – dijo Carlitos sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Lucas, mirando a su hermana sonriente.

- No ha estado mal, la verdad – respondió Sandra – ¿Has conseguido acordarte de algo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Lucas despistado.

- Esta mañana cuando veníamos me dijiste que – explicó Sandra – Jimena – susurrando para que los niños no la oyeran – te sonaba de algo, ¿conseguiste recordar de qué?

- ¡Qué va! ¡Ojalá! – respondió el chico – No lo consigo, pero es que no sé, no se me ocurre nada.

- Tú no viniste con mamá las últimas veces, ¿verdad? – intentó ayudar Sandra.

- Sandra, sabes perfectamente, que ni yo, ni nadie. Ella se empeñó en venir sola, en prepararlo todo ella sola, que tampoco sé que era lo que quería preparar.

Lucas, hablaba pero Sandra no lo escuchaba, sino que recordaba una conversación con su madre poco antes de que falleciera:

- Pero mamá, cuéntame algo – _protestó Sandra. Como hiciera en otras ocasiones ante la misma pregunta, Silvia evadía responder._

- Cariño, no insistas sabes que no te voy a contar nada – _contestó Silvia._

- Pero a Sayid si que se lo cuentas – _Sandra volvió a la carga. A Silvia le cambió la cara_.

- ¿Qué te ha contado Sayid? – _Silvia preguntó alterada._

- Nada mamá, nada, tranquila, pero me dijo que había ido contigo a la casa el otro día.

_Para todos en la familia había sido muy raro que Silvia o mamá, dependiendo de a quién se le preguntara, estuviera tan empeñada en preparar la casa nueva ella sola, y también el hecho de que retrasara la mudanza hasta mediados de agosto, cuando se habían decidido desde las navidades. Silvia había tenido, desde que comenzaran las clases tras las vacaciones de navidad hasta su muerte, con un secretismo total sobre lo que hacía en la casa, sin contar nada a nadie, a nadie, excepto a Sayid._

Sandra tuvo que abandonar sus recuerdos, porque Carlitos tiraba de ella, ya abrían las verjas y tras ellas, Mario y Eva esperaban para recogerlos y llevarlos a casa.

Para Mario significó un gran alivio que Jimena no apareciera a buscar a las niñas, al menos respiraría tranquilo hasta llegar a casa.


	24. Chapter 24

**XXX 24º 26 de septiembre**

Avanzaban por las calles desde el colegio hasta sus respectivas casas, los pequeños corrían y saltaban bajo la mirada de los adultos, Mario que tras su paseo por el bosque había decidido que el problema de Jimena se debía a que la mujer pensaba que estaba interesado en Eva, se planteaba si no hubiese sido mejor que viniera Jimena a buscar a las niñas, pues se temía que aquella caminata podría traerle algún que otro problema más:

- ¿Qué tal en la casa nueva? – preguntó Eva a un Mario despistado.

- Bien, bastante bien, pero quedan muchas cosas por colocar – Mario respondió escueto, concentrándose en no tener ningún gesto que pudiera ser malinterpretado.

- Me alegro, parece que los chicos también lo llevan bien – siguió Eva, mirando a Sandra y Lucas que caminaban detrás de ellos.

- Si, yo creo que sí, que yo sepa no han tenido problemas, pero también llevamos sólo dos días – contestó Mario.

- Ya, mira, con respecto a los problemas – Eva dudó sobre como plantearle el tema a Mario, decidió ser directa – Bueno, siendo sincera, con respecto a Jimena...

- Problemas… Jimena… – Mario se puso nervioso, _ay madre, que al final me voy a ganar un problema_ pensó.

- Mario, no disimules, los dos sabemos como reaccionó Jimena cuando te vio – cortó Eva – ¿Es que os conocías de antes?

- No, no, para nada.

- Pues entonces Mario no lo entiendo, si no la conocías, ¿por qué se puso de esa manera? Nunca la había visto así. Y se empeña en no decirme que le pasa.

- Yo…– dudó al hablar perdiendo su oportunidad para exponerle su teoría a Eva.

- Papá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Blanca y Lucía esta tarde? – interrumpió Carlitos tirando de la manga de su padre. Las niñas daban saltitos esperando la respuesta.

- Carlitos, hijo, no sé si…– contestó Mario, no sabía como reaccionaría Jimena si su hijo se presentara en su casa o si sus niñas fueran a la suya, _me gano el mordisco como todo un campeón, se va a pensar cosas raras_ pensó el hombre – a lo mejor no es buena idea.

- Mario, si tú no tienes problema a mi me parece genial que Carlitos se pase esta tarde por casa para jugar – Eva intentó con una sonrisa que Mario entendiera que por Jimena tampoco habría problema.

- Bueno, pues si por vosotras no hay problema, por mí tampoco – la respuesta de Mario hizo que los tres niños se alejaran dando saltitos y jugando, cuando se hubieron alejado retomó la conversación con Eva - ¿Estás segura de que no habrá problema con el pe… con Jimena? – se corrigió Mario antes de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- Me parece que aunque no tengamos ni idea de lo que le pasa contigo, estará encantada de que Carlitos pase la tarde en casa con las niñas, si te parece puedo acercarme a buscarlo después de comer.

- Está bien. Bueno, aquí nos separamos – dijo Mario en la puerta de su casa.

- Adiós Mario – dijeron las pequeñas cuando se acercaron a darle un beso para despedirse – Nos vemos luego Carlitos – añadió Lucía.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Eva.


	25. Chapter 25

**XXX 25º 30 de septiembre**

Para Carlitos lo mejor de la semana fueron las tardes con las niñas, pues después de comer, Eva o las propias niñas venían a buscarlo, en casa de Eva y Jimena pasaban la tarde haciendo tres mil cosas. Cada día hacían varias cosas, una tienda de campaña en el salón, un campamento comanche en el jardín, un laberinto en las líneas de la ropa, jugaban al escondite, dibujaban, y todo aquello que se les iba ocurriendo.

Durante toda la semana, fue Eva la que se encargó de estar con los pequeños, pues según les explicó, Jimena estaba yendo desde por la mañana al centro por trabajo, excepto el viernes.

Para Blanca y Lucía la semana fue igual de buena, durante los descansos en clase, planeaban que harían esa tarde. Y cada tarde lo ponían en práctica, sólo cuando decidieron hacer un viaje al espacio y para volar, lanzarse desde el respaldo del sillón, encontraron una limitación a sus juegos. En aquella ocasión Jimena llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Blanca se intentaba subir al sillón:

- ¡Blanca! – el grito fue un poco más alto de lo que la mujer pretendía, dejando a los tres niños de piedra – ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Vamos a volar mamá – contestó Lucía – Somos astronautas y Blanca es nuestra primera exploradora.

- Me parece perfecto, pero sin subir a los sillones que pueden hacerse daño. Saltan en el suelo – Jimena contestó seria. Carlitos que era el que menos la conocía, estaba asustado. La mujer se dio cuenta, así que dulcificó su voz al dirigirse de nuevo a los niños – Me gusta que jueguen los tres y se inventen un montón de cosas, pero tienen que tener cuidado, pueden hacerse daño, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, mamá. Lo siento – contestó Lucía, miró a sus dos compañeros de juego y añadió – Lo sentimos – Carlitos seguía con el susto en el cuerpo.

- Lo siento Carlos, no quería gritar así, pero es que no quiero que se hagan daño – Jimena se acercó al pequeño con una sonrisa, _pobre niño, al final lo he asustado_ pensó la mujer.

- Vale – dijo Carlitos sonriendo – Pero mejor Carlitos, Carlos no me gusta.

- Ah, de acuerdo – Jimena sonreía ampliamente sentada en el sillón rodeada de los pequeños – Carlitos.

- Hablas muy raro – añadió Carlitos ya más tranquilo.

- Si, es que mi mamá no nació en España – contestó Blanca – sino en Colombia.

- Ah, ¿y por eso hablas raro? Porque antes hablabas "colombio" y ahora español – Jimena no pudo aguantarse las risas, aunque los niños no entendían porqué se reía tanto.

- No, en Colombia no hablamos "colombio", hablamos español pero es cierto que hay cosas que suenan muy distintas – explicó Jimena.

- ¿Y está muy lejos? – continuó Carlitos.

- Bastante, bastante, un día con un mapa delante les enseño donde está – dijo la mujer, todavía riendo al recodar la ocurrencia del pequeño.


	26. Chapter 26

**XXX 26º 30 de septiembre**

El viernes a media tarde, Mario releía una vez más la última carta que había recibido de Sayid hacía ya, casi cuatro meses. Hacía tiempo que no la leía pero la llegada a la nueva casa no hacía más que recordarle las personas que deberían estar allí, pero que no estaban en aquellos momentos, Silvia, porque nunca más estaría con él, y Sayid, que no sabía cuando regresaría, si era que finalmente lo hacía.

Sandra observaba a su padre releer una vez más aquella carta, _no lo hemos conseguido,_ pensó. Los tres hijos, pero especialmente Sandra, estaban empeñados en que su padre pasara página, en que volviese a ser el mismo tras la muerte de su madre; el cambio de casa no lo había logrado, sabían que estaba consiguiendo dormir algo mejor porque no los despertaba una noche sí y otra también con un grito, pero las ojeras no se marchaban de su ojos cansados.

La joven sabía que con aquellas preguntas no iba a hacer otra cosa que escarbar en las heridas de su padre, pero necesitaba conseguir saber que había en aquella casa que su madre guardaba con tanto celo, sólo Sayid, porque él era el único que conocía el secreto. Llevaba fuera seis meses, se había marchado dos meses antes del fallecimiento de su madre.

Bajó las escaleras, y se sentó junto a su padre, que guardó la carta inmediatamente:

- No hace falta que la escondas – dijo Sandra – Sé perfectamente que leías la carta que escribió Sayid cuando mamá murió.

- Parece que no se te escapa una – contestó Mario - ¿qué tal?

- Bien papá, pero…

- ¿Pero qué, Sandra? Nunca te has ido por las ramas, así que no lo hagas ahora – siguió Mario, puede que su hija lo conociera, pero a él tampoco se le escapaban ciertas cosas.

- Llevo toda la semana pensando en mamá – dijo Sandra, al ver la cara de su padre siguió hablando – Me explico, en las visitas que hacía a la casa, que nunca contó nada a nadie, excepto a…

- A Sayid – cortó Mario – Sí, lo sé tranquila. Yo sólo sé que tiene que ver con la buhardilla.

- Así que te contó algo – añadió Sandra sorprendida.

- Claro, Sandra, que te crees que tu madre no confiaba en mí – Mario la miró extrañado – Me dijo que tenía algo en mente, pero no sé que era, ella quería mantener el secreto, y no iba a ser yo quien no respetara su decisión.

- Entonces, ¿no has tocado nada en la buhardilla? – comenzó Sandra tras la sorpresa por la respuesta de su padre.

- No, y no pienso hacerlo, al menos por ahora – Mario se puso muy serio – No podría decidir qué hacer con esa habitación, así que como tampoco nos hace falta, se queda como está.

- Pero papá…

- Pero nada – cortó Mario de nuevo, se marchó dejando a Sandra en el sillón.

Para Sandra la conversación con su padre, le dejó más preguntas de las que tenía en su momento, que podía estar pensando su madre en hacer en la buhardilla para que no contara nada.


	27. Chapter 27

**XXX 27º 30 de septiembre**

La tarde del viernes pasó volando, al final los pequeños consiguieron que Jimena se sumara a sus juegos después del susto que se habían llevado todos. La noche llegó y Jimena con ayuda de los niños preparó la cena, olvidándose todos que Carlitos no vivían en aquella casa.

A las nueve de la noche, oyeron la puerta, las niñas salieron corriendo a saludar a Eva, Carlitos sin embargo se quedó junto a Jimena ignorando a que se debía la alegría de las niñas:

- Tata – gritó Blanca saltando para que Eva la cogiera en peso. Jimena en la puerta de la cocina sonreía con Carlitos cogido de su mano.

- Mario – añadió Lucía – ¡Qué bien! – Jimena borró la sonrisa de su cara y se puso tiesa como de costumbre.

- Vamos a ver – protestó Eva – ¿Vais a dejarnos entrar o no? – las niñas permitieron la entrada de los dos adultos. Mario abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse a Carlitos de la mano de Jimena.

- Claro, además, acabamos de terminar la cena – anunció Lucía.

- Cenamos todos juntos, ¿verdad? – dio Blanca por sentado.

- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo el hombre al ver la cara que ponía la madre de las niñas al verlo, y que empeoró con la sugerencia de la niña, _Carlitos todavía, pero conmigo seguro que no _pensó Mario – Así que Carlitos, vámonos.

- Jo, papá ¿no podemos quedarnos? – protestó el pequeño – Jimena, por fa, ¿podemos quedarnos? – el niño suplicó a la mujer.

- Carlitos – comenzó Jimena, agachándose a la altura del niño – Otro día te prometo que te quedas, pero debes hacer caso, ¿de acuerdo? – Carlitos arrugó la nariz descontento – Llevas aquí todo el día, en casa también te echarán de menos – añadió dando un golpecito a la nariz del niño.

- Vale – accedió Carlitos al final sonriendo.

- Pero ¿puede volver mañana? – preguntó Blanca.

- ¡Sí! Por fa – siguió su hermana – Que mañana es sábado y tenemos más tiempo para jugar – Los tres niños miraban a Jimena y Mario alternativamente, pero ninguno decía nada.

- Y si mañana venís a casa – propuso Carlitos, consiguiendo que Blanca y Lucía dieran saltitos de alegría.

- Por fa, mamá – suplicaban las dos – Por fa, Mario – un silencio tenso llenó la habitación, Eva se preparaba para parar la reacción de Jimena.

- Por mí, no hay problema aquí o en casa – contestó Mario con cierto temor.

- Venga, mamá di que si – dijeron Blanca y Lucía.

- Por favor, Jimena, que nunca habéis ido a casa – pidió Carlitos. Los niños la rodeaban poniendo caritas para que diera permiso a las niñas.

- Está bien, pueden ir mañana – contestó al fin Jimena.

Que Jimena concediera a las niñas el permiso para jugar en casa del vecino, hizo que los pequeños no dieran importancia al hecho de no disfrutar de la cena que habían preparado juntos.


	28. Chapter 28

**XXX 28º 30 de septiembre**

Esa misma noche Eva intentó de nuevo hablar con Jimena, la encontró terminando de fregar los platos:

- Hola – saludó Eva sentándose en la encimera.

- Buenas – respondió Jimena - ¿qué?

- ¿Qué, de qué Jimena? – contestó sorprendida Eva.

- Vamos, ¿vas a intentar engañarme a estas alturas? – Jimena alzó una ceja.

- ¿Vas a contarme algo nuevo? – Jimena suspiró – Algún avance hemos hecho, ¿no te parece? Hace una semana si llega a presentarse aquí a buscar a Carlitos habría salido escaldado.

- Lo sé, trato de controlarme, sobre todo cuando los niños están delante – Jimena evitó la mirada de Eva – Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos, el niño es un amor.

- Ya, de eso me he dado cuenta, no hay más que ver como se agarraba a ti cuando llegamos.

- El pobre esta tarde les pegué un grito que los dejó de piedra.

- Pero mira que eres bruta – acusó Eva.

- Oye, que no, que esta vez el grito era merecido, pero el pobre Carlos – se corrigió – Carlitos, no se lo esperaba, no es como las niñas que me conocen.

- Y a pesar de que al padre serías capaz de arañarlo, vas a dejar que Blanca y Lucía pasen parte del día en su casa – comentó Eva redirigiendo la conversación.

- No les va a pasar nada, él no les haría daño – Jimena no siguió hablando a pesar de la mirada que le dedicaba Eva.

- ¿Cómo? – comenzó Eva, pero Jimena cortó antes de que siguiera maquinando.

- Eva, el problema es mío con Mario, los niños no tienen nada que ver, así que no veo el motivo para que no se lo pasen bien – Jimena que había terminado con los platos se encaminó hacia el salón.

- Espera un momento…

- Eva, hoy no, te prometí que te lo contaría pero no hoy, no todavía, podríamos acabar muy mal.

Jimena se marchó a su habitación dejando a Eva en la puerta de la cocina, no le gustaba nada tener que ocultarle cosas, pero en esta ocasión no veía otra alternativa. _Cuando se entere de lo que pasa no me lo va a perdonar_ pensaba la mujer al meterse en la cama, _las niñas estarán bien. Jimena si mañana te toca verlo haz de tripas corazón o mejor de corazón las tripas, tienes que estar tranquila, no puedes gritarle, ni enfadarte o se darán cuenta los niños. Mejor no verlo, cuanto menos nos veamos mejor._


	29. Chapter 29

**XXX 29º 30 de septiembre**

Los tres niños se habían acostado, una noche más Mario hacía el paripé de fingir que se iba a dormir a su cuarto, pero en cuanto las puertas de las habitaciones de los chicos estaban cerradas, ni siquiera abría la puerta del suyo, se daba la media vuelta y bajaba al salón a dormir en el sillón.

Llevaba por lo menos dos horas en el sillón mirando al techo recordando momentos más felices, cuando sintió unos pasos en las escaleras. Se incorporó para ver cuál de los tres estaba allí, rezaba para que no fuera Carlitos, pero nadie debió escucharlo porque de pie al final de las escaleras se encontraba el menor de sus hijos:

- Papá ¿otra vez vas a dormir aquí? – dijo el niño con tristeza.

- Otra vez – contestó sorprendido Mario - ¿cómo que otra vez?

- No has dormido en tu cuarto desde que llegamos, no has abierto la puerta – continuó el niño para sorpresa de su padre.

- Pero… ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Mario agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

- Porque te veo dar la vuelta en el pasillo – contesta el niño - ¿Por qué no duermes en tu cuarto?

- No puedo – dijo Mario con los ojos llorosos.

- Es porque mamá no va a dormir contigo – el niño secó con sus manitas las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de su padre.

- Si, es por eso – Mario esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Vamos – dijo Carlitos de repente agarrando la mano de su padre – Ven conmigo.

- Carlitos, ¿qué haces? – Mario se irguió y comenzó a subir las escaleras detrás del niño que no dijo nada.

- Te voy a ayudar, como hacía mamá conmigo cuando tenía miedo – contestó el niño al fin delante del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su padre – Ella me llevaba de la mano con las luces apagadas para que fuera al baño por la noche, me daba miedo con todo oscuro – Mario lloraba viendo como el niño de siete años parecía todo un adulto – después de hacerlo con ella sabía que no me iba a pasar nada.

Mario no dijo nada, dejó que Carlitos tirara de su mano por el pasillo, tenía miedo de dormir en aquel cuarto sin Silvia, sería otra confirmación de que nunca más volvería. El niño abrió la puerta y siguió avanzando hasta la cama, se giró hacia su padre y sonrió con inocencia:

- Ya está, ya estamos aquí, ves como no pasa nada – dijo Carlitos – Es mejor dormir aquí que en el sillón, y como ya no tienes pesadillas, no nos despierta por la noche.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que despertaros por las noches? – preguntó Mario sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- En la otra casa, después de que mamá se fuera, gritabas por la noche, Sandra dijo que era porque tenías sueños en los que mamá se iba – contestó Carlitos con tranquilidad.

- Lo siento, no sabía que os estuviera despertando – Mario acarició el pelo del niño.

- Pero tranquilo, desde que estamos aquí no gritas por las noches – dijo Carlitos con una sonrisa – Y lo hacías menos desde que nos pusimos de acuerdo para despertarte.

- ¿Eso fue idea vuestra? – añadió sorprendido el hombre.

- Si, se lo dije a Sandra y Lucas, siempre te reías cuando lo hacía con mamá – explicó el pequeño.

- Te quiero mi vida – Mario abrazó con fuerza a su hijo.

- Y yo a ti papá – dijo el niño respondiendo al abrazo – Hasta mañana, que descanses.

Carlitos se levantó, le dio un beso a su padre y se fue cerrando la puerta, Mario se quedó sentado en la cama sin moverse durante unos minutos:

- Silvia, te quiero – dijo entre sollozos.

Después de cuatro meses, Mario lloró al fin la muerte de su mujer, se quedó vacío sin más lágrimas, sin más dolor, durmió la noche completa y por primera vez en cuatro meses volvió a soñar, sin tener pesadillas:

_Sayid regresaba y hablaban durante horas sentados en el balancín del patio como tantas veces habían dicho, Carlitos, Lucas y Sandra reían, levantó la vista y allí entre los árboles del patio vio a Silvia, que sonreía feliz de verlos a todos juntos disfrutando, sin sufrir por ella. Sólo el ladrido de un perro lo sobresaltó, pero por mucho que ladrara no le afectaba, en aquel momento nada podía._


	30. Chapter 30

**XXX 30º 1 de octubre**

La mañana del sábado Blanca y Lucía se levantaron más contentas que de costumbre, sabían que iban a ir a casa de Carlitos y eso de tener nuevos sitios donde jugar les alegraba. Además, pensaban que a lo mejor Sandra o Lucas se sumaban a sus juegos, aunque Carlitos ya les había contado que sus hermanos no solían jugar con el "enano" de la casa que era como le llamaban.

Lucía, la mayor, fue la primera en despertarse, de un brinco saltó sobre la cama de su hermana, si estuvieran delante Eva o Jimena no lo habría hecho, pero esa mañana, ninguna de las dos había pasado por allí.

Blanca se despertó asustada por el golpe en su cama, pero al ver que la culpa era de Lucía se lanzó hacia ella para devolvérsela, pero su hermana fue más rápida y saltó de la cama. En ese momento entró Eva para que se fueran despertando, las había pillado in fraganti, las dos niñas se quedaron quietas:

- ¿Lucía despertando a Blanca otra vez? – señaló Eva.

- No para nada – contestó Blanca – Esta vez fui yo la que la despertó – trató de cubrir a su hermana, pues no quería un castigo que impidiese ir a casa de Mario.

- Blanca – añadió Eva, la niña no tardó en saber que la había pillado en su mentira.

- Está bien – confesó Blanca – Pero es que no quiero que nos castigues sin ir a casa de Carlitos.

- A ver – dijo Eva sentándose en la cama de Blanca con las niñas – Lucía no puedes saltar así encima de Blanca, puedes hacerle daño, y Blanca, tú tampoco puedes...

- Entonces, no vamos a casa de Carlitos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Blanca triste.

- No lo creo, he saltado en tu cama y tú mentiste, nos hemos perdido el día en casa de Carlitos – dijo Lucía. Las dos niñas conscientes de que habían hecho mal miraban al suelo con tristeza.

- Buenos días – saludó Jimena entrando en la habitación - ¿por qué están tan tristes?

- Porque nos hemos portado mal – contestó Lucía.

- Salto encima de la cama – dijo Eva señalando a Lucía – mentira – señalando a Blanca.

- Nos perdimos el día en casa de Carlitos – repitió Lucía.

Las niñas bajaron a desayunar en silencio, Eva y Jimena se miraban pensando en que hacer, cierto que no habían actuado bien, pero también habían reconocido el error _es mi excusa perfecta para no ver a Mario _pensó Jimena:

- Blanca, Lucía – dijo Eva poco después del desayuno – venid aquí.

- A ver – continuó Jimena _no se merecen no ir, porque tú no le quieras ver_ pensó la mujer – Saben que lo de esta mañana no ha estado bien.

- Si lo sabemos – contestaron a coro.

- ¿Han aprendido que no se debe hacer? – preguntó Jimena. Las niñas asintieron – Entonces, no veo porque iba a haber problema en que fueran a casa de Carlitos.

Las niñas dieron saltos de alegría, prometiendo que no volverían a mentir, ni a saltar encima de la otra. Cuando estuvieron preparadas, Jimena salió de la casa con las dos niñas cogidas de la mano.

Ante la casa del vecino, Jimena cogió aire y trató de calmarse, en esos instantes alguien abría la puerta, en respuesta al toque de las niñas:

- Buenos días – saludaron las niñas.

- Buenos días – respondió Lucas, Jimena respiró aliviada.

- ¿Está Carlitos? – preguntó Blanca.

- Si está en la cocina, es por ahí – indicó Lucas. Las niñas dieron un beso a su madre e irrumpieron en la casa en busca de Carlitos.

- Tu padre me dijo ayer que no había problema en que se pasaran por aquí – comentó Jimena.

- Lo sé – contestó Lucas.

- Después vendré yo o Eva a buscarlas – añadió Jimena – Hasta luego.

- Espera, ¿Jimena, no? – Lucas avanzó hasta la altura de la mujer, que lo miró extrañado.

- Si, ¿por qué? – Jimena se giró hacia Lucas extrañada.

- Es que juraría que te he visto en alguna parte, pero no consigo acordarme donde – Jimena se quedó blanca.

- Eso no lo creo – contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Estás segura? Cuando viste a mi padre por primera vez me pareció que le conocías, pero él dice que no te conoce – continuó Lucas exponiendo – Entonces, no me cuadra.

- No sé, yo no conocía a tu padre hasta hace una semana, así que veo difícil que me conocieras de algo – dijo tajante Jimena – Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Jimena salió de allí caminando más deprisa de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Lucas por su parte, no hacía más que darle vueltas, porque había reaccionado así Jimena, a la sugerencia de que podía conocerla _tengo que conseguir acordarme dónde la he visto antes _pensó el chico entrando en la casa.


	31. Chapter 31

**XXX 31º 1 de octubre**

Jimena llegó a su casa acobardada por la insistencia de Lucas en que la conocía de algo. Eva salió a su encuentro:

- Oye ¿qué te pasa? ¿Mario de nuevo? – dijo Eva esperando los gritos de Jimena.

Pero Jimena ni le contestó, subió los escalones de dos en dos y se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando Eva se acercó a la puerta la oyó caminando de un lado a otro _qué le pasará ahora_ pensó:

- Jimena, ¿qué pasa? – insistía Eva al otro lado de la puerta. Al seguir sin una respuesta, comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡Eva! – llamó Jimena, Eva se dio media vuelta - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que sea.

- ¿Alguna vez, habías visto a Lucas o alguno de ellos? – Eva puso cara de no entender nada – He ido a dejar a las niñas, Lucas ha abierto la puerta, y me ha dicho que me conoce de algo.

- No Jimena, sabes que nunca los había visto, a ninguno – Eva avanzó hasta Jimena – Y por cómo estás, no te lo esperabas.

- ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a dejar este tema – dijo Jimena sonriendo – Voy a terminar de revisar el guión de la película y ya está.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si Eva, no voy a darle más vueltas. Al final la versión macarra es la que quieren, ¿te lo había dicho? – Jimena salió de la habitación con el portátil en la mano.

- Si, ya me lo dijiste – Eva continuó con la conversación, _parece que va mejor_ pensó – Pero lo que no teníais claro era el título.

- "Una hora más en Canarias"


	32. Chapter 32

**XXX 32º 1 de octubre **

Blanca y Lucía llevaban toda la mañana en casa de Carlitos, jugando los tres, porque efectivamente ni Lucas, ni Sandra, habían querido sumarse. Y Mario estaba terminando se sacar cosas de las cajas:

- Papá – llamó Carlitos.

- Dime – contestó Mario con la cabeza dentro de una de las cajas.

- ¿Pueden quedarse a comer en casa, Blanca y Lucía? – preguntó el niño.

- Pero bueno, no os vais a separar nunca, todo el día juntos, ¿eh? – respondió Mario sacando la cabeza de dentro de un armario. _Se va a montar una buena cuando me vea_ pensó el hombre.

- Es que los tres juntos nos lo pasamos mejor – dijo Lucía.

- Si, así podemos jugar a más cosas – añadió Blanca.

- Por mí no hay problema, pero no soy el único que decide... – Mario trató de escaparse de la incómoda visita a Jimena que iba a suponerle aquella proposición.

- Jimena – contestó Carlitos – Pero podemos ir ahora, y a lo mejor dice que si – dijo el niño ilusionado – Anda, papá por fa, vamos a hablar con Jimena a ver si deja que se queden.

- Por fa, por fa – dijeron los tres. Mario trató de asegurarse una buena reacción de los niños si Jimena se negaba.

- Bueno, pero si os dice que no, sin protestas, ¿de acuerdo? – los niños asintieron.

- Seguro que la convencemos – dijo Blanca – Y a lo mejor… se vienen ella y tata.

- Vamos – anunció Mario impidiéndose escuchar la parte final de la frase de Blanca.


	33. Chapter 33

**XXX 33º 1 de octubre**

A la hora de la comida, Mario llamaba a todos, anunciando el menú del día:

- Todos a la mesa que hoy tenemos la especialidad de la casa.

- No me digas, macarrones con tomate – contestó Lucas con desánimo.

- Bien – respondió Carlitos – Mi plato preferido.

- A mí me gustan – añadieron primero Blanca y luego Lucía.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa, Mario respiraba más tranquilo, la visita no había ido tan mal:

_Eva abrió la puerta de la casa, a sus espaldas al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Jimena. Los niños entraron corriendo en la casa, suplicando a la mujer que les diera de nuevo el permiso que reclamaban. _

_Jimena no habló directamente con Mario, pero preguntó en voz alta_ ¿seguro que no hay ningún problema?_, los niños impidieron que Mario respondiera negando con la cabeza. Cuando Jimena accedió a que se quedaran allí todo lo que restaba de día, los niños estallaron en gritos de alegría repartiendo besos y mimos a los dos progenitores._

_Pero antes de irse, Jimena les advirtió que no regresaran solas, en ese momento intervino Eva que aseguró que pasaría a recogerlas, provocando que los pequeños también le dieran una dosis de mimos y besos, mientras los recibía Eva pensó _bueno no le habla, pero no le grita, parece que si que se lo va a tomar mejor, vamos pasito a paso, a ver cuando podemos reunirlos.


	34. Chapter 34

**XXX 34º 18 de octubre**

Algo más de dos semanas después de su conversación con Jimena, Lucas seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, _dónde narices la he visto_ pensaba el joven.

No había manera, por más que lo intentaba no encontraba ningún momento de conexión entre ellos, tampoco Sandra, Carlitos o su padre habían sido de ayuda, a ninguno de ellos les sonaba. De Carlitos se lo esperaba, pero no de Sandra o su padre.

_Juraría que en algún sitio he visto una foto de ella, completamente seguro_ pensaba Lucas dando vueltas en la cocina:

- Lucas, que llegamos tarde – apremió Mario – Chico, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Lucas!

- ¿Qué papá?

- ¿Qué estabas pensando? – preguntó Mario.

- En que conozco a Jimena – contestó el chico.

- Otra vez con lo mismo Lucas, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes el tema?

- Muchas – respondió con hastío Lucas – Pero es que…

- Pero es que nada, estoy harto de repetirte que no las conocíamos ni a Eva ni a Jimena, deja de empeñarte en algo que no es.

- Lo siento, pero es que, de verdad, creo que la he visto en alguna parte – continuó Lucas – Eso explicaría que no pudiese estar contigo en la misma habitación – Mario se paró en seco – Papá crees que somos tontos – tanto para Sandra como para Lucas se había hecho evidente la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente cuando Jimena se encontraba con su padre, todas las mañanas la mujer caminaba con las niñas por un extremo de la calle y su padre por el otro sin mirarse, ni dirigirse la palabra.

- Lucas, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que es lo que tiene ella contra mí, pero dudo que sea que nos conocemos, no la había visto en mi vida.

- Pero, ¿no quieres saber qué le pasa contigo? – preguntó Lucas.

- Por supuesto, pero dudo mucho que consiga saberlo averiguando de que se supone que la conoces – Mario dio la conversación por terminada saliendo de la casa.


	35. Chapter 35

**XXX 35º 19 de octubre**

La fría tarde del día siguiente sorprendió a un hombre paseando por las calles del pueblo tratando de orientarse, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba allí, _demasiado _pensó el hombre. Creía que una vez allí los recuerdos serían más nítidos y encontraría la casa sin problemas, pero se equivocaba, allí las casas eran todas prácticamente iguales, además, después de tanto tiempo lo más probable era que la casa que buscaba ya no tuviera las mismas características que él recordaba, una esquina, era lo único que tenía claro.

Finalmente, creyó dar con la casa que buscaba, se detuvo en la entrada unos segundos a coger aire, no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo recibirían, sabía que no había estado cuando tenía que estar, _pero aquí estoy, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo es lo que importa_ pensaba, mientras avanzaba un paso más y pulsaba el timbre de la casa.


	36. Chapter 36

**XXX 36º 19 de octubre**

Sonó el timbre, el en interior de la casa una mujer se movió para abrir la puerta, al ver quién se encontraba al otro lado, dio un portazo:

- ¡Antonio, Antonio! – gritó Rosa, después de cerrar la puerta – Hay un hombre ahí fuera.

- Por eso tocaron el timbre, Rosa – dijo el marido de la mujer con tranquilidad.

- Ay, Antonio que tiene muy mala pinta a mi no me gusta nada – continuó Rosa histérica hasta el salón donde el hombre contemplaba la televisión - ¡Antonio! Haz que se vaya, ¡YA! – gritó Rosa de nuevo fuera de sí.

- Tranquilízate mujer, seguro que no es nada – con paciencia Antonio se levantaba del sillón para avanzar hasta la puerta.

- Antonio, no me digas que me tranquilice, tú no has visto las pintas que tiene ese hombre – dijo enfadada Rosa. Al fin Antonio alcanzó la puerta, abriéndola con desgana.

- Buenas tardes – saludó el hombre al otro lado.

- Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea? – preguntó Antonio.

- Siento haber molestado estaba buscando una casa, pero me parece que me he equivocado – contestó el hombre que permanecía en el exterior de la casa.

- ¿Y a quién buscaba?

- A Mario Montero.

- ¿Conoces a Mario? – Rosa que se había olvidado de todos sus miedos, apartó de un empujón a Antonio para hablar con el desconocido.

- Si. Si fuese tan amable de indicarme cuál es su casa – dijo el desconocido con tranquilidad.

- Yo te llevo – Rosa con más cara que espalda, cogió su abrigo del perchero de la entrada y sin mediar palabra agarró al hombre del brazo y se encaminó a casa de Mario.

- Muchas gracias – pudo decir antes de que Rosa cerrara la puerta en las narices de su marido.

- ¿De qué conoces a Mario? – Rosa comenzó a hablar sin permitir que su acompañante terminara una frase.

- Bueno …

- Es un hombre tan bueno, tan trabajador.

- Si, la verdad…

- Es que trabaja con mi Antonio en la comisaría, y los hijos, que hijos tiene.

- Lo sé…

- Aunque a mi me da que el mediano es un poco rarito, tanto tiempo con los tebeos no puede ser bueno. Y el pequeño, un poco tontito, no como mi Borjita, que es más listo, claro ha salido a su madre – con toda la retahíla de cosas que soltaba Rosa llegaron a la puerta de casa de Mario, en ese momento llegaban también a la casa, Jimena y las niñas – Hola Jimena – saludó Rosa.


	37. Chapter 37

**XXX 37º 19 de octubre**

Jimena se detuvo al ver al hombre que acompañaba a Rosa, ante el saludo de su vecina no tuvo más que contestar:

- Hola Rosa y… – contestó Jimena.

- Sayid, encantado – se presentó el hombre.

- ¿Tú eres Sayid? – gritó Blanca – Eres el tío de Carlitos.

- Sí, soy yo – dijo Sayid librándose del brazo de Rosa y acercándose a las niñas y la mujer que las acompañaba – Sayid encantado – extendió la mano.

- Jimena, lo mismo digo – respondiendo al saludo – ¿Hermano de Mario? – añadió con una sonrisa Jimena.

- Sobre todo por el moreno – respondió Sayid – No, amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Qué interesante! – cortó Rosa para hacerse notar – Llamamos al timbre –Lucía y Blanca se adelantaron a la mujer, fue Sandra la que abrió la puerta sin percatarse de que había más gente en la calle. Las niñas entraron como de costumbre como dos tornados por la casa, encontraron a Carlitos en el salón y lo arrastraron hasta la calle. Cuando el niño vio a Sayid entre Jimena y Rosa, salió corriendo.

- Tío Sayid, has vuelto – gritó el niño abrazándose al cuello del hombre.

- Pero ¿qué pasa? Te prometí que volvería, ¿o no? – Sayid respondía al abrazo del niño y le daba besos.

- Papá – gritó Carlitos – Sandra, Lucas – Blanca y Lucía corrieron de nuevo dentro de la casa, para buscar a Mario.

- ¿Pero se puede saber, qué es lo que os pasa ahora? – dijo Mario al sentirse arrastrado por las niñas. Llegó a la puerta y vio a Carlitos abrazado a Sayid – Imposible, Sayid.

- No te alegras de verme.

- No me creo que te vea – Sayid avanzó hasta Mario tras dejar a Carlitos en el suelo, durante unos segundos que podrían parecer de duda se miraron el uno al otro, pero luego se abrazaron. Por la cara de los dos hombres se escaparon unas lágrimas, que borraron antes de que nadie pudiese percatarse.

- Ya estoy aquí – siguió Sayid – Casi siete meses, pero he vuelto.

- Y de una pieza, no te ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? – la preocupación se reflejó en la cara de Mario.

- Nada que me vaya a borrar de este mapa – los dos repitieron el abrazo un par de veces. Cuando Sandra y Lucas, sacaron la cabeza de la casa, corrieron a abrazar a Sayid. Después de unos minutos de reencuentro, Jimena que sonreía desde que saludase al hombre.

- Bueno, yo creo que mejor nos marchamos. Blanca, Lucía, dejemos que pasen un rato juntos – las niñas pusieron morritos, porque no querían irse, habían oído hablar tanto de Sayid a Carlitos que querían conocerlo.

- Jimena, las niñas si quieren quedarse, por mí no hay problema – dijo Mario directamente a Jimena, la mujer se puso tensa, ante esa referencia, pero Rosa le dio los segundos necesarios para reaccionar.

- Mujer, de qué hablas. Nos tomamos todos juntos un cafecito, ¿sí o no? Que Sayid tendrá que ponerse al día – Mario, Sayid, Jimena, Sandra y Lucas, miraron a Rosa, con una mueca en la cara.

- Dime que no tengo que soportarla mucho más, llevo con ella unos minutos y me va volver loco – susurró Sayid a Mario.

- Rosa, no creo que sea buena idea – comenzó Mario.

- Que si, hombre, que sí – siguió Rosa.

- Rosa, mujer, deja que se pongan al día de sus cosas, vamos nosotras a dar un paseo – ayudó Jimena.

- Pero te vas a ir, dejando a las niñas – Rosa trató de no irse, pero Jimena la agarró del brazo y comenzó a llevársela de allí. En esos segundos todos entraron corriendo en la casa.

- Que si, mujer, que sí, que ellas se lo pasan genial jugando con Carlitos.


	38. Chapter 38

**XXX 38º 19 de octubre**

Aquella tarde en casa de los Montero todo era alegría, Mario sonreía viendo a los niños contándole cosas a Sayid, Sandra y Lucas preguntando por cuánto tiempo se quedaría y qué tal lo había pasado. Ante las preguntas de los mayores, Sayid se limitaba a sonreír o responder unos _Si_ o _bien_, pues no quería que los más pequeños supieran nada de donde había estado. _Al fin en casa_ pensaba Sayid.

Las horas pasaban y ninguno se daba cuenta, los pequeños impidieron que el silencio reinara más de un segundo, enseguida sacaban alguna broma o alguna historia, así Sayid supo que Rosa, la vecina tenía un niño que no hacía más que fastidiar a Carlitos y las dos niñas, que además, estaba todo el día mirando que hacían los demás, que la mujer que había conocido en la entrada de la casa era Jimena, la madre de las dos niñas, que Blanca, Carlitos y Lucía iban a la misma clase, que pasaban todas las tardes jugando juntos y que solían jugar con Eva, la tata de las niñas.

Llegó la noche y ellos seguían en la cocina hablando, casi siete meses daban para mucho que contar, aunque Sayid prácticamente no dijo nada sobre donde había estado. Sobre las nueve y media sonó el timbre:

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Sayid – va a ser la loca de la vecina otra vez – provocó las risas de todos. Al abrir la puerta, era Eva la que estaba en el umbral.

- Supongo que un poco loca, pero tampoco es para tanto – Sayid se quedó mudo, había metido la pata.

- Eva este es Sayid, creo que ya te había hablado de él – presentó Mario – Y Sayid, esta es…

- Tata – gritó Lucía corriendo hacia ella.

- Eva – susurró la mujer al estrechar la mano de Sayid con Lucía colgada al cuello.

- Encantado – Lucía salió corriendo de nuevo hacia donde estaban jugando.

- Venía a buscar a las peques – anunció Eva.

- Claro, si mira qué hora es – dijo Mario observando el reloj por primera vez desde que llegara Sayid – Se me ha ido el santo al cielo, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, ya dijimos nosotras, que estarían pasándolo en grande – añadió Eva sonriendo.

- ¿Nosotras? – preguntó extrañado Mario.

- Si, si, toda una novedad – contestó Eva divertida – A lo mejor y todo, ya pasó el temporal – Sayid los miraba sin saber que pasaba.

- ¿Se puede saber de que habláis? – protestó Sayid.

- Después te cuento – sentenció Mario – Blanca, Lucía vamos que vino Eva a buscaros.

- Jope, Mario, nosotros queremos jugar, que hoy casi no hemos jugado – protestó Blanca.

- ¡Pero bueno! – Mario puso los brazos en jarra – Pues mañana volvéis, que hoy es tardísimo y mañana hay cole. Vamos – Mario se agachó y Blanca le dio un beso – Así me gusta – Lucía pasó por su lado y repitió el gesto de su hermana – Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – se despidieron las tres.

Las niñas entraron en la casa buscando a su madre, para contarle todo lo que había hecho esa tarde, que fue básicamente repetir las historias que le habían dicho a Sayid:

- Parece que les cayó muy bien – dijo Jimena.

- Si pero es raro - comentó Blanca.

- ¿Raro? – preguntó Eva - ¿Y eso?

- Es que no sé, es raro – Blanca se quedó mirando al techo pensando la respuesta – Parece de chocolate – Eva y Jimena rompieron a reír – Como mamá cuando se pone al sol.


	39. Chapter 39

**XXX 39º 19 de octubre**

Esa noche los niños tardaron en irse a la cama, estaban deseando pasar más tiempo con Sayid, hacía demasiado que no le veían, pero al día siguiente había colegio igualmente, así que aunque protestando los tres tuvieron que acostarse.

Para Sayid era un alivio, demasiadas horas de vuelo lo tenían destrozado, casi no había dormido en todo el trayecto, deseaba volver a casa y estar con los chicos, pero toda una tarde rodeado de ellos había conseguido extenuarlo aún más:

- Bueno, al fin se han acostado – anunció Mario sentándose en el salón enfrente de Sayid – Hoy, no sé quién ha remoloneado más, si Carlitos o los mayores.

- Un día es un día Mario tampoco exageres – contestó Sayid.

- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo has pasado estos meses? – preguntó Mario tímido, no quería saber la verdadera respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

- Mario, esta vez no. Esta vez no es como las demás, he vuelto pero ya no es lo mismo, tío no disimules, no conmigo – Sayid se sentó en el borde del sillón echándose hacia delante – Lo de Silvia, fue un palo, lo sé.

- Sayid, no te preocupes, ahora estoy mucho mejor – se sinceró Mario – No te niego que la echo de menos a cada momento, pero ya no es el pesar de los primeros meses, fue entonces, cuando peor lo pasé, pero ahora, ahora ya estoy bien.

- Siento mucho no haber estado aquí, de verdad – Sayid no podía dejar de pedir disculpas, no había estado en el peor momento de la vida su familia, se sentía culpable.

- No, en serio, no pidas disculpas porque no tienes porque darlas, sé porque no estabas aquí, estabas donde tenías que estar, no podías imaginar que algo así pasaría, ni siquiera estando aquí podrías haber hecho algo – Mario se sentó junto a Sayid, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Me parece increíble que nunca más vaya a volver a verla – Sayid comenzó a llorar – Estaba perfectamente cuando me fui, contenta – el hombre hizo el amago de controlar sus lágrimas.

- No, desahógate – dijo Mario – sé cuanto significaba para ti, son muchos años.

Pasaban los minutos y parecía que Sayid recuperaba la compostura, su llanto se fue calmando, hasta convertirse en risas por los recuerdos que traían al presente entre los dos:

- Esta noche te quedas en casa, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Mario cuando decidieron que era hora de descansar o él mismo sería el que no llegaría a trabajar al día siguiente.

- No Mario, de verdad, me voy a casa.

- Ni hablar no vas a conducir ahora tú hasta el centro, ni en broma vamos, que estás agotado. Esta noche te quedas en casa, y san se acabó – añadió Mario decidido.

- Gracias.

- Pero te va a tocar compartir habitación con Carlitos – bromeó Mario.

- Mejor él que tú, que me tienes lo que queda de noche despierto con tus ronquidos – Sayid se reía mientras, Mario lo miraba con cara de ofendido.

Pero a Mario poco le importaban las bromas que pudiera hace a su costa, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verle.

En casa de los Montero, esa noche fue la noche en la que todos los que allí dormían tuvieron sueños agradables, ni una sola pesadilla, ni nada que perturbara el sueño, a ninguno.


	40. Chapter 40

**XXX 40º 20 de octubre **

A pesar de haberse acostado muy tarde, los hijos de Mario se levantaron con energías renovadas. Salieron para el colegio puntuales, como siempre, Jimena con Blanca y Lucía esperaban en la puerta de la casa de los Montero.

Como todas las mañanas, el primero que llegaba, Carlitos o Borja insistía en que tenían que esperar por Blanca y Lucía. Si eran Lucía y Blanca las primeras que llegaban, insistían en esperar a Carlitos, en cuanto este aparecía les entraban unas prisas enormes por salir de allí, no fuera que apareciera Borja. Esa mañana las niñas no tuvieron suerte.

Rosa se había despertado más temprano de lo acostumbrado, aunque a cualquier otro mortal le pareciera que su hora normal no era racional, la razón de tal madrugón era estar en la puerta de su vecino antes que nadie, no quería perderse la salida del visitante. Porque sí, Rosa había permanecido detrás de las ventanas hasta que todas las luces de casa de Mario se habían apagado y sabía ella de primera mano que Sayid no había abandonado la casa. _Aquí me quedo hasta que salgan, yo me tengo que enterar como sea de dónde ha salido este hombre, que llevan aquí casi un mes y no había aparecido, ni me lo habían nombrado _se dijo a sí misma, mientras esperaba en la acera, repartiendo de vez en cuando algún soplamocos a su Borjita que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Al final, a la hora acostumbrada, aparecieron en la calle al mismo tiempo Mario y Jimena, cada uno acompañado de sus respectivos hijos. Pero para decepción de Rosa, Sayid no parecía dar señales de acompañarlos esa mañana:

- Buenos días vecino – saludó con énfasis Rosa.

- Buenos días, Rosa – contestó Mario con desánimo, echando a andar.

- ¿Qué tal anoche? ¿qué al final os dieron las tantas, eh? – picó Rosa.

- Si que se nos hizo un poco tarde – Mario reparó entonces en la frase de Rosa – ¿Pero cómo sabes tú la hora a la que nos acostamos? – preguntó Mario intrigado.

- Tampoco es que sepa la hora, pero me lo imagino yo, que soy muy observadora y esta mañana estamos todos muy dormidos – Mario miró a su alrededor, todos salvo Borja que trataba de no dar cabezazos estaban bien activos.

- Si, muy observadora Rosa.

- Y Sayid, ¿no nos acompaña esta mañana? – insistió Rosa.

- No se queda durmiendo, el pobre voló muchas horas ayer – Mario se maldijo a sí mismo justo cuando acabó la frase estaba dándole cuerda a Rosa. Ante el peligro del interrogatorio, Mario recurrió al consejo de Eva, aunque un poco cambiado – Oye, y me estaba preguntando yo, que cuando vinimos a comprar la casa, no hace años ni nada, ni Carlitos estaba nacido – Mario pretendía hablar muy rápido para que Rosa no tuviera oportunidad de preguntar por Sayid – Tenías tu una niña, muy mona ella, rubita, que era más o menos como Sandra, ¿no? – Rosa se puso pálida - ¡Ay! Que no consigo acordarme del nombre. Car…, Caro…

- Claudia – contestó Rosa

- Eso Claudia, que digo yo que dónde está metida, que en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, no la he visto – Mario miró a Rosa, esperando una respuesta.

- Es que mira, resulta que la niña quería aprender inglés – mintió Rosa sobre la marcha – Y decidimos que lo mejor era mandarla al extranjero, así unos mesecitos para que estuviera allí y practicara, que mejor forma de aprender, ¿sí o no? – a Rosa le temblaba el ojo, estaba diciendo una gran mentira, pero decir la verdad, sería mucho peor para ella.

- ¡Ah, sí! Mira que bien – siguió Mario ajeno a la sospechosa reacción de Rosa – ¿Y dónde dices que la mandasteis?

- A Londres. Se fue a primeros de septiembre, para pasar parte del curso allí – siguió mintiendo Rosa.

- ¡Ay, mujer! Que me lo hubieses dicho, que mis padres y mi hermana viven allí – Rosa comenzó a abanicarse y a tratar de dejar a Mario atrás. En ese momento se planteó que Rosa estuviese mintiendo pero le parecía muy descabellado, que podía haber pasado que tuviera más lógica que lo que Rosa le había dicho.

Con tanta charla Mario no se había dado cuenta del trecho que había recorrido y ya estaban en frente del colegio. Ese día, él siguió a Rosa dentro del recinto, pues uno de los profesores de Lucas, le había llamado para hablar.


	41. Chapter 41

**XXX 41º 20 de octubre**

Mario entró al colegio todavía pensando en su conversación con Rosa, pero no pudo darle muchas vueltas, porque Carlitos comenzó a tirar de él con insistencia para que fuera hasta su clase.

- Vamos papá que te va a encantar – dijo el niño ilusionado – la clase está decorada, en los cristales hay pegatinas y un montón de dibujos.

- Pero Carlitos, deja de tirar de mí que al final nos caemos – protestó Mario.

Al llegar a la clase de los niños Mario observó en la puerta a una joven morena, alta, que sonreía a los pequeños, animándolos a entrar en el aula. Al llegar a su altura la mujer lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa:

- Hola, Carlitos y…– dijo Nuria.

- Mario, el padre de Carlitos, encantado…– añadió el hombre.

- Yo soy Nuria, la tutora de segundo – la chica siguió sonriendo obteniendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa de Mario – ¿Y a qué debemos el honor de la visita?

- Uno de los profesores de mi otro hijo que me citó para esta mañana. A saber porqué me han llamado – contestó Mario, iba a seguir hablando pero sonó la campana.

- Nos vemos en otro momento que tengo clase – apuró Nuria, entrando en el aula.

- Eso espero yo también. Nos vemos – se despidió Mario, para encaminarse a la sala de profesores.

Al final después de un par de vueltas por el colegio, consiguió encontrar la sala de profesores, donde había sido citado. Mario tocó en la puerta, y en ese momento el director, y también tutor de Lucas, le abrió la puerta de la estancia acristalada:

- Mario Montero – saludó Pablo, el director del centro - ¿correcto?

- Sí, soy yo – contestó.

- Cierto, si nos conocimos hace unos meses cuando matriculaste a los niños. Discúlpame, pasa, por favor – invitó Pablo.

- La verdad, es que me extrañó la llamada, no sé en qué clase de lío se habrá metido Lucas – comenzó Mario.

- En verdad, problemas por ahora ninguno, pero de seguir como va los tendrá – la frase del director puso a Mario de los nervios.

- ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?

- Mario, no te angusties, te llamé porque Lucas lleva unas semanas un poco despistado. Está como en las nubes, no presta la atención suficiente a las clases.

- Pero…

- Tranquilo, mi intención es que hables con él, yo lo he intentado pero parece ser que tiene algo que le ronda la cabeza que no lo deja concentrarse. Quería comentártelo por si tienes alguna idea de lo que puede ser, es mejor coger estas cosas a tiempo – la explicación de Pablo dejó a Mario más tranquilo.

- La verdad, es que la mudanza, lo de su madre, ha sido mucho. A lo mejor tiene que ver con eso. Me explico mi mujer falleció hace unos meses…

- Si, lo sé – cortó Pablo para evitarse conocer la historia de nuevo. Mario lo miró intrigado – Supongo que sabrás que las cosas en este pueblo no se mantienen mucho tiempo en secreto, si uno no se entera tiene a Rosa, que te pone al corriente de todo.

- Si, por suerte o por desgracia, es justo mi vecina de enfrente – Pablo y Mario compartieron un momento de silencio, ambos conocían a Rosa perfectamente – Bueno, pues si es sólo eso, yo con tu permiso me marcho que tengo que trabajar. Te prometo que hablaré con Lucas, hoy mismo y trataré por todos los medios que se ponga a estudiar y no a pensar en pajaritos preñados.

- Confío en que así será, no es que moleste en clase, pero si no está atento puede pasar malos ratos para aprobar las asignaturas, llegado el momento.


	42. Chapter 42

**XXX 42º 20 de octubre**

En la clase de segundo de primaria, las cosas estaban un poco revolucionadas. Mario regresaba a la entrada del colegio cuando observó el alboroto generado en la clase, por el pasillo una Nuria un tanto agobiada llegaba corriendo desde el extremo del pasillo:

- Hoy se te resisten – bromeó Mario.

- Un poco, pero tiene más que ver con estar entre dos clases, que en mis dotes para la docencia – contestó Nuria.

- ¿Algún compañero enfermo?

- No, un jubilado, el profesor de plástica, cumplió los sesenta y cinco, y parece ser que el equipo directivo no encuentra a nadie que ocupe el puesto.

- Si me cogiera algo más joven hasta me presentaba – añadió Mario.

- ¡Ah!, pero sabes algo de dibujo y esas cosas – comentó Nuria sorprendida.

- Algo, más o menos. Estudiar Bellas Artes es lo que tiene.

- ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

- ¿El qué? ¿dar las clases? Tú quieres matarme, estoy muy mayor para lidiar con quince niños de siete años, y mucho menos con otros quince de doce, quita, quita – contó Mario.

- Bueno, si ahora tienes algo que te guste más lo entiendo, pero tampoco está tan mal dar clases, ¿eh? – dijo Nuria, picándolo.

- Hombre, antes que hacer DNI seguro que me gusta más – Mario comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad.

- Vamos, no tienes nada que perder, y seguro que Carlitos se pone muy contento de que su papá le dé clases – Nuria animó a Mario, para que se presentara al puesto.

Antes de Mario marcharse a la comisaría, había prometido presentar el currículum, _para probar nada más_ aseguró en más de una ocasión a Nuria.


	43. Chapter 43

**XXX 43º 20 de octubre**

Jimena se quedó en la puerta del colegio observando a Mario que, dándole la espalda, entraba en el colegio con los pequeños.

Después de comprar algo para la comida en el pueblo, regresaba a casa caminando despacio quería tener tiempo para pensar, no tenía trabajo pendiente, así que podía relajarse un rato. Por entre las calles del pueblo, recordaba momentos, buenos momentos para ser exactos, Eva, las niñas, incluso, Carlitos acudió a su mente. Entre esos recuerdos estaba el día en que conoció a Eva:

_Era la primera semana de clase, Jimena comía sola en una mesa, después de una semana completa, no había hablado con nadie, estaba en su mundo completamente aislada, no quería saber nada de nadie, así había sido siempre para ella:_

_ Jimena ni siquiera vio llegar a la joven rubia de ojos verdes, que de repente se sentó enfrente de ella:_

- Hola, ¿qué tal? Puedo sentarme, ¿verdad? – _dijo Eva dejando su bandeja en la mesa. Jimena la miró con una ceja alzada, pero no abrió la boca – _Yo soy Eva, ¿y tú?

- Jimena – _contestó la chica morena después de unos segundos, eso sí, seca._

- Encantada, estoy en primero de psicología, ¿y tú? –_ Eva siguió hablando, Jimena no respondió_ – A ver…– _intentó adivinar cuál sería la carrera de la otra – _yo digo que periodismo, ¿acierto?

- Si – _respondió Jimena tímida._

- Si es que soy un hacha. ¿Estás en primero?

- Si. ¿Cómo supiste lo que estudio?

- No sé, dije lo primero que me vino – _Eva sonreía de oreja a oreja_ – ¿de dónde eres?

- De Colombia –_ contestó con recelo Jimena, temía tener problemas por su procedencia._

- Vaya, qué lejos. Ya sabía yo que hablabas raro. Yo soy de aquí de Madrid, no podría irme tan lejos a estudiar. ¿Y cómo es?

_Aquella pregunta le dio pie a Jimena a contarle a Eva, numerosas cosas sobre su lugar de origen, Eva escuchaba con atención. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, al final la noche se les echó encima. Después de aquella tarde, se veían todos los días, tomando la costumbre de estudiar juntas, _es mucho más fácil sentar el culo en la silla estando acompañada _dijo Eva la primera vez que le propuso a Jimena compartir horas de estudio._

_Sin embargo, para las dos lo mejor llegaba con el fin de semana, durante las noches del viernes y el sábado, los libros se quedaban en casa, y salían a bailar, bailar y seguir bailando toda la noche._

Jimena cada vez más cerca de su casa, siguió recordando momentos con Eva:

- ¿Te lo puedes creer?, no va el tío el muy listo y me dice, que se marcha que me las apañe como pueda con el alquiler – _dijo Eva enfadada, su compañero de piso había decidido dejar la carrera y con ella también el alquiler que compartían –_ ¿Y se puede saber qué pretende que haga yo? Joder que el contrato se acaba en un mes, ¿tanto le costaba?

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando se acabe el contrato, pagarás el alquiler tú sola, vas a buscar a alguien, o te cambias de piso? – _preguntó Jimena, con intención de ayudar a su amiga a aclarar cosas._

- No tengo ni idea. Pagar yo sola ni loca, buscar a alguien, con los exámenes de febrero a la vuelta de la esquina, seguro que todos los que quedan sin piso son los locos que nadie quiere como compañeros, ni de coña, y buscar un piso, más de lo mismo, además, ¿quién va a tener una habitación libre en pleno enero?

- ¿Y si buscamos algo nosotras? – _propuso Jimena. Eva alzó una ceja_ – Me refiero, yo ya estoy decidida a dejar el piso en el que estoy, cansada de aguantar tanta basura que no es mía, si buscamos algo para las dos, nos evitaremos las basuras de otros y que nos dejen tiradas a mitad de curso.

- ¿Crees que podremos vivir juntas?

- Por intentarlo, poco perdemos, ¿no? La otra opción es vernos las dos buscando algo el año que viene – _Jimena estaba convencida, pero a Eva le costaba un poco, aquello podía suponer su amistad._

- Perfecto, pero si hay problemas cada una por su cuenta, no me vaya a quedar ahora yo sin mi mejor amiga – _contesto Eva._

_- En contra de lo que habían pensado la convivencia de las dos fue de lo más fácil, cada una con sus cosas, además, salir del piso un fin de semana si y el otro también, ayudaba._

Estaba entrando en su casa, seguía recordando que desde que vivían juntas hacía más de diez años, la única separación que tuvieron regresó a su memoria justo en aquel instante, y también, el cómo y el porqué Eva había cruzado media península en coche para traerla de vuelta a casa,_ tienes que organizar tu cabeza, para contárselo a Eva, ya está bien, no se lo merece_ se dijo a sí misma.

En ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono, haciendo que Jimena dejara caer al suelo el paquete de galletas, el teléfono sonó de nuevo, al final después del tercer toque, se decidió a descolgarlo:

- ¿Lorena? – dijo la voz al otro lado.


	44. Chapter 44

**XXX 44º 20 de octubre**

Con el teléfono en la mano, sonó el tercer toque, Jimena descolgó:

- ¿Lorena? – dijo la voz al otro lado – Soy Álvaro el director de la "Una hora más en Canarias".

- Hola Álvaro, ¿qué tal? – contestó Jimena aliviada – ¿Querías algo?

- Si, espera que te pongo en el manos libres – anunció Álvaro.

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – sonó la voz de la productora, Clara.

- Bien, dime ¿para qué me llaman? – preguntó Jimena directa.

- Bueno es para comentarte del siguiente guión – comenzó Álvaro – Y prometido que esta vez, sólo te doy pequeños detalles, no milimetrado como la vez anterior, reconozco que fue una mala idea – una carcajada por parte de Clara, se oyó al otro lado del auricular.

Después de casi una hora de conversación, llegaron a un punto clave:

- Entonces, ¿la ciudad de referencia es? – preguntó Jimena, comentando los últimos detalles.

- Barcelona, queremos que todo gire en torno a la ciudad condal – contestó Álvaro. Jimena se quedó callada, por un segundo recordaba su estancia en Barcelona.

- Pero no podría ser otra ciudad, no te digo Madrid, pero hay muchos otros sitios, no sé, para cambiar – agregó Jimena nerviosa.

- Pues, la verdad, podrían ser otras, pero quizás Barcelona reúne muchas más cosas, que se pueden emplear en las historias, sobre todo relacionadas con el arte. Pero bueno, si ves que en otro sitio cuadra mejor – después de la última experiencia Álvaro estaba dispuesto a tomar los cambios que Lorena le propusiera.

Jimena colgó el teléfono después de unas cuantas frases más. No le gustaba nada aquella idea, escribir sobre Barcelona era demasiado para ella, de todos las ciudades del mundo, aquella era la única en la que no quería ni pensar, _esto va a ser difícil_ pensó la mujer _demasiados recuerdos, para un solo día._


	45. Chapter 45

**XXX 45º 20 de octubre**

Esa mañana en la comisaría, Mario estaba distraído, ya que nadie requería de sus servicios haciendo DNI, reduciendo su trabajo a ordenar papeles, una tarea bastante pesada para él. Así que se pasó un buen rato dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, la historia de Claudia, la reunión en el colegio con Pablo, la sugerencia de Nuria de trabajar en el colegio, el regreso de Sayid, y un nuevo encuentro con Jimena.

Cuando se levantaba por la mañana, el primer obstáculo del día era, Jimena. Todas las mañana salía de casa temiendo la reacción de la mujer al percatarse de su presencia. Desde el primer encuentro frente a su casa, Jimena trataba de no mirarlo directamente, de hecho, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Era la persona más extraña que había conocido. Para él, la mujer lo trataba como si fuese un malnacido, mientras, que sus hijos y todos los demás vecinos, eran personas amables, y agradables, incluso hablaba con Rosa.

Mario había descartado definitivamente, la idea de conocerla de antes, dijese lo que dijese Lucas, si la hubiese visto se acordaría, _sería imposible no acordarse de ella, _estaba totalmente convencido a que se debía a la relación que mantenía él con Eva, que por algún motivo Jimena malinterpretaba. _Si por lo menos me hablase le podría explicar que no tengo ningún interés en Eva, _pensaba_ ya Mario y te vas a exponer a que te muerda, se dará cuenta por si sola de que está equivocada. O Eva se lo explicara, seguro que lo hará._

En esos momentos Antonio, se acercó a su mesa, para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento:

- Hombre, Mario, siento que el trabajo no te deje tiempo ni para un café – bromeó Antonio.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Mario sorprendido.

- Nada, hombre, que te veo muy aburrido hoy. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo? Esto está un poco más muerto de lo normal, que ya es decir.

- Me parece bien no me vendría mal despejarme un poco.

Más tarde mientras caminaban por los alrededores del recinto de la policía local, Mario trajo a su memoria la conversación con Rosa, usándola como tema de conversación:

- Oye, Antonio, y estaba yo pensando, que me contó Rosa, que mandasteis a la niña a Londres – comenzó Mario – Que no sabía yo nada, pero que si necesitáis algo que me avisáis que mi familia está allí – Antonio se quedó pálido.

- Si ya, pero tranquilo que se ha ido a trabajar de niñera – mintió Antonio.

- Trabajar, Rosa me contó que fue a hacer allí el curso – Mario conectó las dos mentiras y se dispuso a saber que pasaba – Antonio, yo no entiendo nada, ¿dónde está Claudia? – preguntó Mario.

- Esa es una larga historia – contestó Antonio, en el fondo aliviado de poder hablar con alguien.

- Tampoco tenemos hoy tanto trabajo, ¿no?

- ¿Puedo confiar en que no se lo contarás a nadie del pueblo? – comentó Antonio.

- Totalmente, lo que me cuentes queda entre nosotros Antonio, eso ni lo dudes.

- En verdad, no es tan larga. Hace cosa de un año, que Claudia comenzó a tener compañías – Antonio trataba de expresarse sin dar todos los detalles – digamos dudosas. Llegaba tarde a casa, comenzó a faltar a clase, alcohol, tabaco, vamos la rebeldía adolescente, que depende de cada uno, le da por unas cosas u otras.

- Si ya veo, rebeldía, todo rebeldía

- Este verano, Rosa decidió que estaba harta de que la niña diera que hablar al pueblo, como Claudia no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Rosa le hizo las maletas y, carretera y manta. Ahora mismo está con mi hermana, parece que va mejor, por lo menos ha dejado las compañías, el estudio como que no lo quiere coger con muchos ánimos, pero está mejor que el año pasado – pareció que Antonio había liberado un gran peso de su espalda, hasta mejor cara tenía después de contar la historia.

- Lo siento mucho, si hubiese sido Sandra, no sé que hubiese hecho – Mario trató de consolar al otro.

- Haces lo que consideras mejor, yo no sé si que esté lejos de nosotros es lo mejor, pero está mejor que aquí que es lo que importa. Te digo que no cuentes nada porque ya conoces a Rosa, sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de aparentar.


	46. Chapter 46

**XXX 46º 21 de octubre**

El viernes de esa misma semana, Sandra decidió que era el momento de conocer que ocurría con su madre en aquella casa y la buhardilla. Pensaba, una y otra vez, que no era justo avasallar a Sayid nada más regresar, pero la intriga no la dejaba vivir tranquila, _sigo sin entender porque mamá confió sólo en Sayid y no también en papá_ pensaba Sandra. Por la tarde encontró a Sayid, en el patio con Lucas:

- Hola Sandra – saludó Sayid contento – ¿Te echas unas canastas con nosotros?

- No – respondió seca la chica.

- Vamos, que tampoco es para tanto. Además el ejercicio viene bien – continuó Sayid, intentando animarla.

- Lucas, ¿puedes irte un momento? – pidió Sandra. Lucas y Sayid la miraron extrañados – Me gustaría hablar con Sayid.

- Sandra, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó el hombre.

- Lucas, vete – repitió Sandra.

- Vamos, daremos una vuelta – sugirió Sayid – Sigue intentándolo que luego te voy a dar una paliza, enano – añadió el hombre, picando a Lucas.

Salieron por la puerta del patio, Sandra caminaba junto a Sayid, sin saber cómo comenzar aquella conversación, no era complicado, pero se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, por temor a la respuesta que recibiría:

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Sayid rompiendo el silencio - ¿Tienes algún problema? – Sayid estaba intrigado, no sabía a qué se debía la actitud de Sandra y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por su sobrina.

- Es que verás, no sé muy bien como comenzar.

- Por el principio, lo mejor es ir siempre al inicio.

- Tiene que ver con mamá…

- Entiendo, la echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no es eso. Tiene que ver con la buhardilla – Sayid se detuvo, mirando muy serio a Sandra.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de la buhardilla? – preguntó el hombre, acostumbrado a no alterarse por cualquier cosa.

- No mucho, ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo qué debería saber? – Sandra desconfiaba de Sayid, temía que no le contara nada.

- No lo creo.

- Sé lo que me contó papá, que las visitas de mamá tenía que ver con la buhardilla, además de preparar la casa, pero ya está. ¿Qué es lo que hacía cuando venía? Y no me digas que no lo sabes, que eso si lo tengo perfectamente claro.

- Sandra, déjalo no tiene importancia – Sayid trató de terminar la conversación encaminándose de nuevo hacia la casa.

- Y una mierda – exclamó Sandra – No me digas que no tiene importancia, si fuese así, mamá me lo habría dicho, se lo habría dicho a papá – dijo al tiempo que aumentaba lo alterada que estaba – No sé qué narices hacía aquí, ni mucho menos lo que hay en la buhardilla, pero algo tiene que haber. Cuéntamelo.

- Sandra… – comenzó Sayid.

- No me digas nada, si no es una respuesta a lo que te estoy preguntando – Sandra respiraba agitada.

- Cariño, tranquila – Sayid se acercó y la cogió de las manos.

- Déjate de consejos, a buenas horas vienes a darlos. Siete, Sayid, siete meses hace que te fuiste. Mamá murió, papá casi se va con ella, no comía, no dormía, no hacía nada más que llorar y tú no estabas – Sandra lloraba a lágrima viva, golpeando el pecho de Sayid – No estabas, una carta sólo una carta. No estabas… – se quedaron allí en la calle plantados durante unos minutos, Sandra lloraba y Sayid trataba de consolarla, mientras la abrazaba.

- Lo siento, de verdad – repetía Sayid – y sé que no basta.

Después de un largo rato se vieron interrumpidos, unas alegres voces llegaron a sus oídos, Sandra levantó los ojos y vio a los tres niños corriendo hacia ellos desde la casa de Eva y Jimena, al fondo Eva trataba de retenerlos, pero le fue imposible.


	47. Chapter 47

**XXX 47º 21 de octubre**

- Hola Sayid, hola Sandra – dijo Carlitos el primero en llegar hasta ellos – Sandra, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Por nada Carlitos – intervino Sayid. En ese momento las niñas y Eva llegaron hasta ellos – ¿Y vosotros dónde vais? – preguntó el hombre para despistar a los pequeños.

- Vamos al parque – contestó Eva – Con un poco de suerte se cansan y esta noche caen rendidos.

- ¿Venís con nosotros? – preguntó Carlitos – Anda, Sandra, venga, vamos.

- No, Carlitos. Sandra se tiene que quedar a estudiar – intervino Sayid.

- Pero, tú vienes que no tienes que trabajar – anunció Carlitos triunfante. Sayid miró a Sandra que asintió.

- Está bien, iré. Qué remedio. No te importa, ¿verdad? – dijo Sayid dirigiéndose a Eva.

- Para nada – los niños comenzaron a enfilar la calle que los llevaría al parque – No estaría de más la compañía de un adulto.

Una vez en el parque, los niños saltaban, se subían al tobogán y los demás columpios, se perseguían, rodaban por el suelo, Sayid y Eva los vigilaban sentados en un banco:

- Esta noche me parece que vamos a tener que emplear el estropajo a fondo, para que vuelvan a ser niños – bromeó Eva.

- ¿No se trata de eso? ¿De qué se agoten para que se duerman? – preguntó Sayid – ¿Son de las que dan mucha fiesta?

- Sí, claro. Que si no se quieren quedar despiertas hasta las tantas. Si las viera, ellas quieren quedarse con nosotras a hacer lo que sea – Sayid se echó a reír.

- ¿En serio? Menudas son.

- No lo sabes tú bien – por un momento se hizo el silencio – Oye, ¿hace mucho que os conocéis Mario y tú?

- Si podría decirse que bastante, no sé,… por lo menos veinte años – Eva abrió los ojos – hace mucho tiempo.

- Son muchísimos años, y yo que pensaba que hacía tiempo que conocía a Jimena ¿Y de qué os conocéis?

- Por Silvia – Eva puso una mueca – La mujer de Mario – añadió Sayid – Bueno, era.

- Si lo sé, falleció – ahora fue Sayid el que puso una mueca – Rosa, te acuerdas de la mujer que te llevó a casa de Mario.

- Como para olvidarla.

- Pues me contó que la mujer de Mario había fallecido recientemente – explicó Eva.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Sayid – Esta mujer controla una de información que es sorprendente.

- Ya te ha contado las historias de medio pueblo, ¿verdad?

- No, por suerte no le he vuelto a ver desde el otro día, pero Mario me ha contado, lo tiene frito.

- Si pobre Mario, entre Rosa y Jimena le hacen la vida imposible – Eva se dio una colleja mental por hablar.

- Mario me ha contado – Eva respiró aliviada - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa a Jimena con Mario? Porque la teoría de Mario deja mucho que desear.

- Por lo menos es una teoría, no tengo ni idea. Desde el primer momento se cerró en banda, sé que me lo terminará contando, pero el tiempo que pase de aquí a ese momento lo desconozco – comentó Eva – Bueno, Mario tiene una teoría, ¿y se puede saber cuál es?

- Si, supongo – Sayid se puso nervioso, por un momento se había olvidado quién era la persona con la que hablaba y el papel que tenía en aquella teoría – La verdad, es que no sé si debería, son cosas de Mario.

- Vamos, Sayid, no puedes soltarme eso así y luego echarte atrás, o pensabas que no iba a preguntar – Eva lo miraba indignada.

- Está bien, pero por favor, no le digas a Mario que te lo he contado, con lo vergonzoso que es, le puede dar algo.

- Prometido.

- Está bien. ¡Dios! – exclamó Sayid, nervioso – Bueno, por el principio. Rosa le comentó a Mario de tu relación con Jimena – Eva lo miró comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa – Y se planteó que a lo mejor Jimena ha malinterpretado su relación contigo – Eva no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas, doblándose por la cintura – Pero que tiene tanta gracia, ¿ves? No tenía que haberte dicho nada.

- No, Sayid no es eso – Eva trató de poder hablar y que se le entendiera – Es que hay una pieza fundamental que no encaja en esa teoría.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que la "relación" que supone Rosa entre Jimena y yo, no es tal. Le ha contado a Mario que somos pareja, que somos unas desvergonzadas, por estar liadas teniendo a las dos niñas en casa, que menudo ejemplo somos – Eva seguía riendo, Sayid por su parte se quedó de piedra eran casi las mismas palabras que había usado Mario para explicarse – Nosotras somos amigas, llevamos viviendo juntas muchos años. Rosa está empeñada en que estamos liadas desde el principio.

- Pero, ¿por qué no la habéis sacado del engaño?

- Es sencillo, en este pueblo, todo el mundo sabe de la vida de todo el mundo gracias a Rosa. Nosotras sólo queremos vivir tranquilas con las niñas, qué más da lo que diga Rosa, gracias a eso nos libramos de tenerla todo el día en casa, o intentando entrar.

- Menuda señora, es que es de lo que no hay – comentó Sayid aún asombrado – Pero eso también implica que la teoría de Mario no es acertada, y que seguimos sin saber que le pasa.

- Yo lo he intentado todo, pero es que no puede ni mirarle a la cara. Cuando trata de ser civilizada, hace como que no está en la habitación, como si fuera invisible – permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, pero llegaron los niños para sumarlos a sus juegos.

Después de pasar toda la tarde en el parque, los pequeños estaban realmente cansados. La luz del sol comenzaba a escasear, y se dirigieron a casa. Al llegar a la bifurcación que separaba las dos casas, se despidieron:

- Nos vemos – dijo Eva – Queda pendiente que busquemos una solución – recordó la mujer.

- Tranquila que no me olvido. Hasta luego – añadió Sayid.

Eva se dirigió a su casa, con las niñas de la mano, mientras, Sayid jugando aún con Carlitos se marcharon hacia la casa de Mario.


	48. Chapter 48

**XXX 48º 22 de octubre **

La mañana del sábado Sayid volvía a caminar por las calles del pueblo, después de unos días estaba concienciado de cómo orientarse entre aquellas casas todas iguales, esperaba llegar a su destino sin el mayor problema, _mientras, no me encuentre con Rosa, todo estará bien_ pensaba cuando se adentró en el jardín de la casa, para alcanzar el timbre. Presionó durante unos segundos el botón, respiró hondo, _me van a tomar por loco, pero tengo que intentarlo_, pensó el hombre mientras esperaba que le abrieran:

- Hola Sayid – saludó Jimena al abrir la puerta - ¿Estás perdido?

- Hola Jimena, no esta vez, estoy donde pretendía. ¿Está Eva? – _está nervioso _pensó Jimena.

- Si, pasa estamos en la cocina – Jimena se apartó para que Sayid pudiera pasar – Eva tenemos visita.

- Si me lo dices así, no será Mario – bromeó Eva – Sayid, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Visita mañanera – Eva alzó una ceja incrédula – Vale, te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer – _Será bicha, tanto quejarse de que no le digo nada, pero ella tampoco cuenta nada, será _se dijo a sí misma Jimena. Sayid miró a Eva tratando que entendiera que pretendía que hablaran a solas.

- Yo les dejo, a ver si los terremotos están bien – Jimena se fue rápidamente, con una sonrisa en la cara_ pero me tendrás que contar, pillina_ pensó la mujer mientras subía las escaleras.

- Se puede saber, ¿qué tienes que contarme nuevo desde anoche? – comenzó Eva.

- En verdad, más bien vengo a pedirte algo – dijo Sayid nervioso – Sé que no te conozco casi de nada, pero de verdad, que te necesito, como comprenderás no conozco a nadie más que pueda hacerme el favor – Sayid levantó los ojos hacia el techo, pensativo – Bueno sí, están Rosa y Jimena, pero la primera no me atrevo a buscarla, por si acaso, y la segunda teniendo en cuenta que el favor implica ver a Mario, podemos terminar en el hospital y es lo último que quiero.

- Así que soy tú única alternativa, está bien saberlo – comentó divertida Eva –Pues eso, déjate de misterios y cuéntame que pasa.

- Necesito que te lleves a Mario todo un día, a poder ser hoy o mañana – soltó Sayid de sopetón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y a cuenta de qué me llevo a Mario todo un día y menos así de improviso? – Eva se alteró ante la petición.

- Por favor, Eva, es muy importante que pueda tener la casa para mí sólo durante unas horas – suplicó Sayid.

- Ya, claro – continuó Eva imaginando para que querría la casa vacía – ¿Y qué vas a hacer con los niños, meterlos en el trastero mientras tú aprovechas? – Sayid sacudió la cabeza confundido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No estarás como Rosa, que ve líos en todos lados – Eva no supo que contestar, abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido – Necesito solucionar un asunto pendiente de Silvia.

- Vaya. ¿En serio? Lo siento, yo…

- No te preocupes. Si me haces el favor, te lo perdono todo – bromeó Sayid.

- Tienes más cara que espalda – contestó Eva – está bien, a ver que consigo inventarme.


	49. Chapter 49

**XXX 49º 23 de octubre**

Avanzaba con paso decidido, no sabía como se había dejado convencer _esto es una locura, una locura, que voy a decirle para que se venga conmigo todo el día, encima un domingo, si por lo menos fuera sábado_ hablaba Eva consigo misma en lo que se acercaba a casa de Mario. Llegó a la puerta, sin dudar tocó el timbre, un alegre Carlitos le abrió:

- Hola Eva.

- Buenos días, ¿está tu padre? – en ese instante Mario asomó la cabeza – Hola, ¿tienes un momento?

- Claro, pasa – invitó Mario.

- Es que quería pedirte un favor, un favor enorme – _va a pensar que tienes una cara que te la pisas _pensó Eva.

- Dime, lo que sea, si puedo ayudarte – Mario se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, en ese momento Eva pudo observar a Sayid sentado en la mesa con los chicos, el hombre le guiñó un ojo.

- Buenos días, chicos. Bueno que… quería pedirte que me llevaras al centro…

- Claro, siempre y cuando no tenga que trabajar.

- Hoy, ahora – terminó Eva.

- Pero Eva, ahora – exclamó Mario sorprendido.

- Se trata de una urgencia. Hoy es el único día en el que montan el mercadillo.

- Pero ¿por qué no vais Jimena y tú con las niñas? – preguntó Mario.

- Es que quiero comprar un regalo para Jimena – Eva mintió, razón por la que le había pedido a Sayid que no le aclarara a Mario la relación que existía entre ellas, aún.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, espera – Mario miró hacia la mesa de la cocina – Sayid ¿no te importa quedarte con los chicos?

- Para nada, Mario, vete, vete, yo me quedo – contestó con una sonrisa el hombre.

- ¿Pero seguro que no ibas a hacer nada hoy?

- Nada de nada – mintió Sayid.

- Entonces, ¿me llevas? – Eva sonrió, lo había conseguido y sin demasiado esfuerzo.

- Si, claro. Dame cinco minutos. Y nos vamos.


	50. Chapter 50

**XXX 50º 23 de octubre**

Mario bajó las escaleras en poco más de diez minutos:

- Lo siento Eva, me he tenido que cambiar – se disculpó Mario al pie de las escaleras.

- Tranquilo, que tampoco es que vayan a cerrar el mercadillo de un momento a otro – añadió Sayid.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya? – apuró Eva, cuanto salieran de allí, mejor para sus nervios. _¿Cómo me he dejado enredar por este tío?_ pensaba la mujer mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Y para el mercadillo hasta donde… tenemos que ir por…

- Mario vete a la autopista que es un poco lejos – Mario se quedó un momento dudando, iba a pasar más tiempo del estimado fuera de casa, menos mal que Sayid se quedaba con los niños.

Después de que Mario se marchara con Eva:

- ¿Sayid, me puedo ir a casa de Blanca y Lucía? – dijo el niño.

- ¿Y Jimena no se enfada si apareces sin avisar?

- Para nada, las niñas también suelen aparecer así, sin más por la puerta, como dos torbellinos – contestó Lucas – Una vez abres la puerta, no hay quién las pare.

- Bueno, pues vamos – contestó Sayid, fingiendo que no le hacía mucha gracia – Te acompaño.

- No hace falta, con que te quedes en la esquina como papá, me ves entrar – contó Carlitos.

- ¿En la esquina? – repitió Sayid.

- Si Jimena hace lo mismo llega hasta la esquina de casa, y comprueba que las niñas han llegado bien – dijo Carlitos.

Sayid regresó de dejar a Carlitos, aunque tuvo que volver a recogerlo antes de la hora de la comida, molesto porqué no había conseguido quedarse con la casa para él sólo en toda la mañana:

- Hola Jimena, vengo a buscar a Carlitos – saludó cuando se abrió la puerta.

- Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Pensaba que te habías ido con Eva – dijo Jimena sorprendida.

- No, ella se fue con M…– Sayid se interrumpió.

- Ya, me lo imagino – cortó Jimena – Espera aquí, que los niños están en el patio trasero – en menos de dos minutos, los tres terremotos aparecieron en la puerta.

- Hola Sayid – saludaron los tres – ¿Carlitos puede venir luego a jugar? Para no desmontar la cueva – preguntó Lucía, Sayid la miró sin entender nada.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema, porque este pequeñajo no se va a librar de ayudar a recoger la que tienen montada en el patio – contestó Jimena – ¿Sayid, tú qué dices?

- Perfecto, después de comer os reunís de nuevo – añadió el hombre, _uno menos_ pensó.

Después de dejar a Carlitos de nuevo en casa de Jimena, entró en casa dispuesto a quedarse sólo en la casa, no vio a Sandra cuando entró, pero Lucas se encontraba en el salón tirado en uno de los sillones con varios de sus cómics:

- Lucas, ¿dónde está Sandra?

- En su cuarto, con no sé que, que se iba a leer – contestó Lucas sin levantar la vista de los cómics.

- Lucas, tengo que pedirte un favor – dijo Sayid sentándose frente al chico en la mesa, que había entre los distintos sillones. Lucas levantó la vista pero no quitó el cómic – No me mires así.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito que te lleves a Sandra un par de horas de casa – el joven frunció el entrecejo – Sin preguntas, sin rechistar y sin nada, Lucas.

- Sayid, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Lucas cuando el hombre se marchaba.

- ¿De qué hablas? – respondió Sayid girando sobre sus talones.

- De mamá, de Sandra y de las visitas a la casa, que Eva se lleve a papá todo el día, que lleves a Carlitos a casa de las vecinas nada más comer y que me pidas que me lleve a Sandra, hay algo que no cuentas.

- No…

- No me mientas Sayid, déjalo. Como Sandra, sé que mamá sólo te contó a ti lo que hacía aquí, que tenía que ver con la buhardilla, no tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser. Y es justo que todos lo sepamos, ¿no crees?

- Lucas, estoy siendo todo lo sincero que puedo, no puedo contarte más – contestó Sayid.

Al final Lucas había desistido de seguir preguntando, convenciendo a Sandra para salir al pueblo dándole a entender que Sayid le había contado algo más sobre la buhardilla.

Sayid había conseguido lo que se proponía Eva se había llevado a Mario al mercadillo, Carlitos estaba en casa de Jimena, y Lucas se había llevado a Sandra después de comer, así que disponía de unas horas para completar lo que le quedaba por hacer en la buhardilla, _esto va a terminar saliendo mal, _pensaba Sayid subiendo el último tramo de escaleras.


	51. Chapter 51

**XXX 51º 23 de octubre**

Sandra y Lucas recorrían las calles del pueblo, tratando de encajar todas las piezas sobre lo que estaba pasando con su familia y sus nuevos vecinos:

- Así que… ¿Sayid no te ha querido contar nada? – preguntó Lucas.

- Nada de nada, de hecho cuando le he dicho que sabía algo sobre la buhardilla se ha puesto nervioso. Esto cada vez en más raro.

- Pero, ¿qué podría pasar con esa habitación para que ninguno de los dos dijera nada? – siguió Lucas.

- Es que no tiene sentido, porque no lo sabía papá, eso es lo más raro – contestó Sandra buscando una solución lógica.

- ¿Y si tiene que ver con…?

- No lo creo Lucas – Sandra se alarmó ante la sugerencia de su hermano.

- Y eso, ¿por qué? Siete meses no son suficientes – Lucas insistió.

- Sayid y mamá pueden haber tenido muchas cosas entre manos, pero dudo seriamente que tenga que ver con que él se haya ido a una guerra.

- Pues entonces, no nos queda otra que esperarnos, a que nos diga que pasa. Estoy convencido de que hoy quería la casa para terminar lo que sea que hay allí arriba – dijo Lucas tratando de ponerse serio.

- Tan convencido, ¿cómo que conoces a Jimena? Porque hasta día de hoy no has conseguido recordar de donde

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo – protestó Lucas.

En su paseo por el pueblo llegaron al parque donde solían ir los pequeños, con Eva, Jimena o su padre. Pero aquel domingo estaba vacío:

- Pero si no se conocen, ¿por qué esa reacción de Jimena con papá? Yo no me lo explico – continuó Lucas.

- Ni tú, ni papá, ni Sayid, ni Eva, ni yo, ni nadie, no creo que ni Rosa tenga la solución – respondió Sandra, dejando la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.

- Yo he revisado los álbumes, y no hay nada de nada, ni siquiera en las fotos del ordenador. Por más que le doy vueltas no encuentro ninguna relación.

- Y si, sólo se parece a alguien que conocemos – sugirió una vez más Sandra, Lucas pareció molestarse – No me puedo creer que sigas dándole vueltas, te has equivocado, admítelo. Lo tuyo son los cómics, no hacer de detective – de repente Sandra sintió que Lucas daba un brinco en el banco, se lanzaba sobre ella dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda – Y tanto amor ¿a cuenta de qué?

- Has dado en el clavo hermanita, claro que la conozco como no la voy a conocer – Lucas se quedó quieto unos segundos, mirando a los columpios vacíos – Pero vas a tener razón…

- Lucas quieres explicarte, para los demás mortales que no estamos en tu cabeza – Sandra se había erguido junto a su hermano, intentando entender tales cambios en su actitud.

- En que tienes razón, no es que la conozca es que se parece con alguien, y claro, ni tú ni los demás la conocéis eso seguro.

- ¿Y quién es ese alguien?

- Lorena Jiménez – contestó Lucas – Me encanta esa mujer…


	52. Chapter 52

**XXX 52º 23 de octubre**

Sandra estaba sentada frente a su hermano, impaciente porque le resolviera el misterio de la vecina Jimena y la mujer que le se parecía Lorena Jiménez:

- ¿Me lo vas a contar o tengo que torturarte? – pidió Sandra otra vez.

- No es nadie importante – contestó Lucas – Además, no nos dice nada. Son personas distintas – afirmó el chico.

- Bueno, pues entonces ¿qué te cuesta decírmelo? – insistió la joven.

- Lorena Jiménez, es una escritora y guionista que nos dio una charla en el instituto hará uno o dos años – confesó Lucas – Se parece un montón con Jimena, pero no puede ser la misma.

- Hombre para empezar tienen un nombre distinto – respondió Sandra.

- Ya, y también que Jimena tiene dos hijas y Lorena nos contó que no tenía hijos – Lucas dio un largo suspiro – Tanta historia y al final papá tenía razón y no la conocemos de nada. Pero se parecen un montón.

- Bueno dicen que todos tenemos en el mundo siete personas que son idénticas a cada uno, a lo mejor es lo que pasa con ellas.

- Si, supongo.

Mientras, en la casa de Jimena, ella y los niños comenzaban a recoger la cueva que habían desplegado, por todo un día, en el patio trasero. Las mantas sobre los dos tendederos, hacían de techo y paredes, además, dentro del pequeño espacio que quedaba cuando los niños se metían, había muchos y variados juguetes. Jimena había pasado el día delante del ordenador, en la cocina, participando de vez en cuando en los juegos de los niños.

La mujer había sido incapaz de ponerse a escribir el guión que le habían pedido, no por falta de ideas, sino porque sabía perfectamente el mal humor que le supondría y lo último que quería era que los niños pagaran por ello.

Sayid entraba en la casa una vez más, con la última bolsa, pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta, una voz lo sobresaltó:

- Hola Sayid – dijo Rosa acercándose hasta el hombre – Que ajetreado te veo hoy.

- Hola Rosa, si un poco, por eso si me disculpas – Sayid trató de avanzar, pero la mujer se lo impidió.

- ¿Dónde están todos hoy? Que he visto que Mario se marchó esta mañana con Eva y los niños tampoco están – comenzó Rosa.

- Mario ha decidido pasar el día fuera, Carlitos está jugando y, Lucas y Sandra decidieron dar una vuelta – Sayid volvió a iniciar su camino hacia la casa.

- ¿Y tú qué haces en casa de Mario, con tanta bolsa y tanto paquete? – insistió Rosa.

- Nada, mujer – Sayid no sabía como librarse de ella.

- Vamos, a mi no me quieras engañar, que llevas toda la semana por las mañanas, trayendo cosas a la casa, y hoy has tenido un ajetreo que no sé a que viene, esto parece una mudanza.

- Rosa, me vas a disculpar, pero tengo cosas que arreglar, estoy haciendo chapuzas en la casa, que Mario es muy poco amañado – mintió Sayid, mientras abría la puerta de la casa, para cerrarla lo más rápido posible tras de si – Al final, va a ser Rosa la que lo fastidie todo, mira que no contar con ella, que mal estás planificando, muy mal Sayid tú eres más espabilado – se recriminó a sí mismo en voz alta.


	53. Chapter 53

**XXX 53º 23 de octubre**

Subió por última vez las escaleras de la casa, hasta la buhardilla, aquella era la última bolsa y todo estaría listo. Al terminar, cerró la buhardilla, justo en ese momento Lucas y Sandra entraron por la puerta principal de la casa:

- Sayid – llamó Sandra.

- Ya bajo – contestó.

- Nos plantamos a ver si nos cuenta algo – dijo Lucas. Pero Sayid no les dio opción, según llegó comenzó a hablar.

- Me esperáis los dos en la cocina voy a buscar a Carlitos – con la misma el hombre salió de la habitación. Sandra y Lucas se miraron extrañados, pero esperaron en la cocina como les había pedido. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sayid regresaba con Carlitos en brazos que protestaba por no poder quedarse un rato más con sus amigas.

- Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar a qué viene tanta intriga? – protestó Sandra.

- Voy a deciros lo que tenéis que saber, porque necesito un favor, un último favor, pero en ningún momento podéis contárselo a nadie. Y si Carlitos, con nadie también me refiero a Blanca y a Lucía, y mucho menos a vuestro padre – se adelantó Sayid al ver la cara del pequeño – ¿Está claro? – Los tres niños asintieron, querían mucho a su tío pero cuando se ponía así de serio ninguno protestaba, llegaba a dar auténtico miedo.

Por su parte, el final de la tarde se acercaba para Mario y Eva que después de todo un día vagabundeando por Madrid, tuvieron que retomar el camino de vuelta a casa, para poder llegar a una hora decente que les permitiera a los dos asistir a su trabajo a la mañana siguiente:

- Al final, no encontraste nada para Jimena – dijo Mario en el trayecto de regreso.

- No importa, intentaré buscar algo en estos días – contestó Eva.

- Si necesitas, otra vez que te lleve a algún sitio – se ofreció Mario.

- No te preocupes, suficiente tiempo te he quitado hoy como para repetirlo otro día – confesó Eva.

- Tampoco ha sido para tanto, me lo he pasado muy bien. Espero sinceramente que esto no te suponga un problema con Jimena, en vuestra relación – siguió Mario.

- Ay, Mario – exclamó Eva.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmado Mario.

- Que se me había pasado decírtelo – respondió la mujer – Que Sayid me contó tu teoría sobre lo que le pasa a Jimena contigo – Mario se quedó blanco por un segundo – Que si que sería posible, pero entre Jimena y yo no hay nada – Mario seguía sin reaccionar, _a Sayid lo mato, de esta lo mato_ pensó el hombre – Que Rosa cuenta a todo el mundo que somos pareja, y que somos unas desvergonzadas por mantener nuestra relación con las niñas en casa, pero está equivocada.

- Eva, yo…

- No te preocupes, si fuese cierto, podría ser una posibilidad, pero lo dicho que no es factible – Eva frotó el hombro de Mario para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

- Yo siento mucho que Sayid te lo haya contado, pero es que no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa conmigo, de verdad, estoy muy perdido – contó Mario.

- Si te digo que yo estoy igual de perdida, ¿te sirve de algo? – anunció Eva.

- No mucho la verdad.

- Estoy intentando que me lo cuente, de verdad.

- Me ignora Eva, directamente hace como que no existo, que me explique alguien a que se puede deber. Ni que fuera alguien que le hubiese hecho algún mal.

Mario siguió hablando, Eva lo escuchaba, pero por más que ambos decían cosas, no consiguieron sacar nada en claro.


	54. Chapter 54

**XXX 54º 23 de octubre.**

Mario detuvo el coche en la calle entre su casa y la de Eva y Jimena:

- Bueno, estamos en casa – anunció Mario.

- Si, después de todo el día – contestó Eva.

- Pues nada, espero que descanses, nos vemos mañana – Mario se giró y Eva tuvo que pensar rápido para entretenerlo, como le había pedido Sayid.

- Al final, ¿sabes algo del puesto en el colegio? – preguntó la mujer haciendo que Mario se girara hacia ella.

- No, todavía no, estoy esperando por la entrevista – respondió Mario, encaminándose de nuevo hacia su casa.

- Pero tienes posibilidades, ¿no? Por haber estudiado Bellas Artes, digo – _me voy a quedar sin recursos en breve, después de todo un día juntos no sé que más preguntarle _pensó Eva.

- Si, por eso es que pedí el trabajo, pero también porque es mejor que hacer DNI – contestó Mario. En ese momento vio a la mujer que volvía a hacer un amago de preguntarle algo – Eva, ¿qué pasa? Llevamos todo el día juntos hablando, vives en la casa de enfrente, ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta en el último momento? En serio, estoy molido, lo único que quiero es irme a casa a descansar – Eva no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque sonó su móvil.

- ¿Sí? – dijo la mujer – Ah sí, sin problemas – hablaron al otro lado del teléfono – Estoy justo enfrente de casa, enseguida nos vemos – y pulsó el botón de colgar – Lo siento, Mario, en serio, mañana hablamos. Es hora de que regreses a casa –el hombre alzó una ceja – De verdad, vamos, a casa – Eva avanzó hasta él, lo agarró del brazo y puso rumbo a la puerta de la vivienda.

En el baño, Sayid agarraba a Carlitos con un brazo y con el mismo le tapaba la boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido, cuando oyeron como alguien subía las escaleras, _ahí está Mario, _pensó Sayid. Se puso un dedo sobre los labios para pedir silencio a todos, Carlitos se revolvía en sus brazos, y Sandra y Lucas esperaban junto a él nerviosos, pero sin articular palabra.


	55. Chapter 55

**XXX 55º 23 de octubre**

Jimena estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la televisión, de fondo una película que no llamaba su interés, sobre sus piernas el portátil abierto con un documento en blanco.

Habían pasado tres días desde que hablara con Clara y Álvaro sobre la película, y seguía sin tener nada escrito. Consiguiendo que la tristeza la embargara cada día más. No podía evitarlo, cuando recordaba la ciudad y lo que había pasado allí, sentía miedo, luego enfado, y para terminar, acababa siempre llorando, estaba entrando en un bucle que no sabía como romper.

Lloraba una vez más frente a la pantalla del portátil, tratando de escribir algo, lo que fuese que pudiese servir, cuando oyó como Eva introducía la llave en la cerradura. Trató de secarse las lágrimas con las manos, pero lo consiguió a duras penas, además, ¿de qué le serviría? Eva sabría que había estado llorando en cuanto la viera.

La cerradura se resistía, aquello significaba la oportunidad de salir corriendo y eludir el encuentro. Y así lo hizo, cogió el portátil, apagó la televisión, las luces, y subió de dos en dos los escalones, pero olvidó que desde la calle Eva habría podido ver las luces del salón encendidas.

Eva consiguió abrir la puerta después de unos cuantos intentos, estaba tan cansada que casi no atinaba a introducir la llave en el cerrojo, además, que apagaran las luces le complicaba la operación. Entró en la casa, esperando que Jimena apareciera desde algún sitio, bien fuera la cocina, el salón o las escaleras, pero se equivocó. Sin encender de nuevo las luces, comenzó a subir las escaleras, sólo pensaba en una cosa, _la cama_. No escuchó ningún ruido en toda la casa, salvo cuando se acercó al cuarto de Jimena, desde el cual un golpeteo rabioso de dedos contra el teclado del ordenador, le dejó claro que estaba escribiendo, inspirada como otras tantas veces le ocurría. Se dio media vuelta y se acostó, había sido un día muy largo, mañana hablaría con Jimena.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Jimena tecleaba sin descanso, aunque en el documento sólo aparecían líneas y más líneas de letras que se sucedían sin sentido, ni coherencia, sin formar palabras o frases con sentido. Optó como cualquier niño pequeño, por tocar las teclas, sin orden ni concierto esperando que el ruido despistara a su amiga, pues más complicado que escribir sería hablar con Eva. Cuando oyó como se cerraba la puerta al otro lado del pasillo, dejó el teclado en paz, apagó el portátil y se acostó, no consiguió conciliar el sueño, una y otra vez los recuerdos del pasado se intercalaban en sueños impidiendo que pudiese descansar.


	56. Chapter 56

**XXX 56º 23 de octubre**

Mario avanzaba por el pasillo con cautela con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre preocupación y extrañeza, parecía no haber nadie en la casa. Llamaba a los chicos y a Sayid, pero el silencio total que llenaba la casa no era roto por ninguna otra voz que no fuese la suya.

Alcanzó el final del pasillo, donde comenzaba la escalera que subía hasta la buhardilla, _no puede ser, no pueden estar ahí_ pensaba el hombre, sin levantar la vista del suelo. Cuando se armó de valor comprobó que a pesar de sus anhelos la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, comenzó a subir los escalones despacio, tampoco se oía ningún ruido en la buhardilla, _no estarán aquí arriba, seguro que Carlitos subió y la dejó abierta_ pensaba, mientras, seguía avanzando. Llegó al último escalón, con la mano derecha empujó la puerta para que se abriera del todo y deslizó la izquierda por la pared, hasta el punto donde recordaba que se encontraba el interruptor. La estancia se llenó de luz, dejándolo sin ver nada durante unos segundos.

Al recuperar la visión, no pudo articular palabra, ni moverse, se quedó clavado al suelo como si un cubo de agua fría hubiese caído sobre su cabeza en el mismo instante en que pudo al fin observar la estancia.

En el mismo instante en que Mario encendía la luz en la buhardilla, Sayid soltó a Carlitos que corrió a abrir la puerta llamando a su padre, Sandra y Lucas lo siguieron, Sayid se quedó un poco retrasado con respecto a los demás. _Ahora toca aguantar el tipo, _se dijo el hombre a sí mismo.


	57. Chapter 57

**XXX 57º 23 de octubre**

Carlitos llegó corriendo hasta su padre, agarrándose de su cintura, consiguiendo que el hombre se moviera buscando con los ojos a su hijo pequeño:

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Sandra, cuando alcanzó el final de la escalera.

- Yo…si, claro…pero… ¿qué significa esto? – Mario no podía hablar con normalidad.

- Es el regalo de mamá – añadió Lucas, Mario lo miró sorprendido – Quería que tuvieras una habitación para ti, para ser libre, para volver a dibujar.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Mario.

- Es… era su forma de darte las gracias por tantos años…– respondió Sayid haciendo un gran acopio de valor – Un día lo dejaste todo por ella, por Sandra, dejaste tus sueños, todo porque a ella no le faltara de nada. Su idea era que dejaras los DNI y volvieras a tus dibujos, a tu pintura.

Mario era incapaz de articular palabra, sólo repasaba una y otra vez la buhardilla, Carlitos lo cogió de la mano y se la fue enseñando poco a poco. La estancia con un techo a dos aguas, parecía dividida en varias zonas. En la misma pared que la puerta hacia la izquierda, un alto armario que albergaba numerosos dibujos, se remontaban a los primeros años de facultad del hombre, pero también se incluían los libros y los apuntes. La pared de la izquierda de la estancia estaba ocupada por una ventana que comenzaba donde la puerta del gran armario abierta terminaba, tras la ventana una estantería donde los utensilios para dibujar y pintar se almacenaban en un desorden un tanto extraño. La pared del fondo contaba con una pequeña ventana circular bajo la cual se encontraba una gran mesa de dibujo, muy similar a la que usan los arquitectos, con un taburete. Y en la pared derecha había sólo una cama, que haría a veces de sofá.

Toda la habitación se encontraba recubierta de madera, en finos tablones que se unían unos a otros sin dejar ningún saliente, pero también se encontraba en el techo y en el suelo.

A medida que Carlitos llevaba a su padre por las distintas partes de la buhardilla, las lágrimas eran más difíciles de contener, al encontrarse con la mesa dejó de retenerlas:

- Si papá, la mesa es muy vieja – dijo Carlitos inocente.

- Normal, tiene más años que Sandra – comenzó Mario – fue el regalo de bodas que me hizo mamá – explicó el hombre agachándose junto al niño. Sólo Sayid conocía la historia de la mesa, pero todos, él incluido, comenzaron a llorar por la misma – Pero la creía perdida en la mudanza, como los dibujos y todo lo demás.

- ¿Y cómo han llegado a casa? Los reyes se habrán adelantado – dijo Carlitos.

- No, se extraviaron hasta mi casa – contestó Sayid – Siento haberte engañado con Eva para poder traerlo todo.

- Después de un rato, se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, Mario aún lloraba, fue ese el momento en el cual reparó en un detalle de la puerta que le había pasado inadvertido al entrar.

Tres folios pegados en la puerta, uno de cada uno de los chicos, colocados del mayor al menor de arriba abajo en la puerta. El de Sandra contenía frases de ella misma, pero inspiradas en las que solía usar su padre como _cuidado con lo que haces hay que poner unos límites para que todo vaya bien_ que quedó como, _porque aquí no hay que poner límites, está pensada para que seas libre_. En el folio de Lucas se encontraban reunidas fotos de su padre desde que era un niño hasta los primeros años de facultad, añadiendo con letras de revista _para que recuerdes tus sueños y vayas a por ellos, que nosotros te seguimos desde el piso de abajo_. El último folio era el de Carlitos, que había dibujado a la cara de su padre llena de pintura de distintos colores, pero sonriendo,_ para que estés contento_ se leía en la parte baja del folio, según le contaría luego el pequeño era para que recordara que aquella habitación era para hacerlo feliz y para dibujar.


	58. Chapter 58

**XXX 58º 24 de octubre**

A la mañana siguiente Mario cruzó la puerta de su casa en dirección a la calle con una gran sonrisa en la cara, los tres chicos caminaban junto a él, igual de contentos. Como siempre, en el otro lado de la acera, una Jimena muy seria trataba de ignorarlo, pero tanta alegría fue incapaz de pasar desapercibida para ella, durante unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mario.

Tras esos breves segundos, Jimena sintió como se encendía cual fósforo al observar al hombre, para evitarlo desvió la mirada hacia los niños, pues Carlitos se reunía con Blanca, Lucía y Borja. Lo que no previó fue el acercamiento de Lucas:

- Jimena – la llamó el chico. La mujer se sobresaltó, pero pudo disimularlo.

- Lucas, dime.

- Quería pedirte disculpas. El otro día, bueno hace casi un mes… pues eso que tenías razón que no te conozco, que te había confundido con otra persona. Bueno, pues eso que lo siento.

- No te preocupes – respondió Jimena aliviada, aunque no lo dijera aquella duda del joven rondaba en su cabeza desde aquel día.

- Como si tuvieras algo que ver con Lorena Jiménez – añadió Lucas despreocupado. Jimena se quedó a cuadros, se suponía que allí nadie, salvo Eva sabían que ella y Lorena eran la misma persona.

- Bueno, mejor – dijo Jimena, reponiéndose, Lucas no la escuchó y siguió hablando.

- En el fondo, me hubiese gustado que fueses tú – Jimena abrió aún más los ojos – Esa mujer escribe que es una maravilla, que lástima que ya no le dé por los cómics y sólo haga cine y televisión, que "peazos" historias, pero me gustaría más leerlas – dicho esto el chico se alejó sonriendo, mientras pensó_ y de paso leerla a ella_. Jimena se quedó con una media sonrisa, _nunca está demás escuchar un piropo_ pensó la mujer. Seguido de unas gracias en un murmullo inaudible para todos los presentes.

Jimena observó como Lucas se alejaba alcanzando a Sandra, al parecer le contaba como le había pedido disculpas. Todavía sonriendo, los ojos de la mujer se tropezaron con los de Mario, ambos sonreían. Por unos segundos, el mundo se detuvo, Sandra observaba el cruce de miradas, _a lo mejor la tormenta ha pasado_ pensó la joven. Pero sólo fueron unos efímeros segundos, ambas sonrisas desaparecieron al instante. Mario porque sabía que era demasiada casualidad que tropezara dos veces en unos minutos con Jimena, sin que se pusiera a ladrar, como perro de pelea. Y Jimena, porque sentía como toda ella se encendía como si de un fósforo al que acercan una chispa se tratase, una vez más.

Las miradas de los dos se desviaron hacia otros objetivos que no provocaran aquellos sentimientos. _Va a ser que no _pensó Sandra:

- ¿Esto va a ser siempre así? – susurró Lucas, que también se había percatado de la situación.

- Espero que no, pero tiene toda la pinta – contestó su hermana.


	59. Chapter 59

**XXX 59º 24 de octubre**

En la puerta del colegio, Mario y Jimena no tuvieron oportunidad de encontrar sus miradas de nuevo:

- Mario – llamó Nuria, que llegaba caminando desde otra dirección al colegio

- Hola Nuria – saludó el hombre.

- Jimena, ¿qué tal? – dijo la profesora.

- Buenos días. Bien. Con su permiso, yo me marcho – se disculpó Jimena.

- Que rara está esta mujer – añadió Nuria cuando la mujer se marchaba – Por lo general, es mucho más amable.

- No te preocupes, no nos llevamos muy bien – contestó Mario - ¿Querías algo? Es que tengo que llegar a la comisaría.

- Si, claro. Pablo que quiere hablar contigo, creo que tiene que ver con el puesto de profesor.

Una vez dentro del colegio, en la sala de profesores:

- Si te interesa es tuyo – sentenció Pablo – Sé que trabajas en la comisaría, por eso creo que hasta principios de mes no podrías incorporarte. He hablado con Antonio y me ha comentado que no hay problema, es cuestión de arreglar los papeles. Así que está en tus manos la decisión.

- No sé que decir – contestó Mario.

- Pues que vas a decir, que si – añadió Nuria con entusiasmo – Siempre me dices que no te hace ninguna ilusión trabajar en la comisaría, no podrás negar que esto se parece mucho más a lo que estudiaste –la joven hablaba con una gran sonrisa, generando una situación un tanto incómoda en el despacho.

- Pablo, estaría encantando. Es cierto, la verdad que seguro es mucho mejor – respondió Mario tras unos minutos – Me alegro mucho que hayas confiado en mí.

- Entonces, ¿contamos contigo? – preguntó Pablo, extendiendo la mano.

- Si, nos vemos a primeros de mes – respondió Mario estrechando la mano del director.

Mario se despidió de Pablo y se encaminó por los pasillos del colegio a la salida seguido de Nuria, que aprovechó su hora libre para acompañarlo hasta la comisaría. Nada más salir de la sala de profesores se enganchó al brazo del hombre, hasta el final del trayecto. Mario muy educado la escuchaba hablar, pero no correspondía su efusividad.


	60. Chapter 60

**XXX 60º 26 de octubre**

_Quizás una cena no nos venga tan mal y consiga que entre estos dos se haga la paz, parece que últimamente es capaz de verlo sin que eso suponga el comienzo de una guerra _pensaba Eva, _aunque no lo mira_.

Esa misma tarde había hablado con Sayid para organizar algo, después de que Sandra les contara a los dos el encuentro del lunes por la mañana. _Si fueron capaces de mirarse durante unos segundos y no le gritó, a lo mejor y todo, algo ha cambiado, y si no al menos Jimena me dirá las razones por las que no quiere ver a Mario. De hoy no pasa que sepa algo, se acabaron las excusas_. Eva avanzó con decisión hasta la cocina, donde Jimena terminaba de fregar la loza de la cena:

- Buenas – saludó Eva – Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche?

- Sabes perfectamente que no Eva, ¿por qué? – Jimena miraba con interés a su amiga.

- No, nada… es que estaba pensando en reunirnos con los vecinos – Eva esperó la pregunta evidente.

- No me digas que quieres estrechar los lazos que nos unen con los Ruano – comentó Jimena divertida.

- Para nada, los Ruano tranquilitos en su casa.

- ¿Entonces? No me digas, quieres intimar con Sayid y quieres que me vaya con las niñas, ¿no? – dijo la mujer riendo.

- Estaba pensando en Mario y sus hijos – la cara de Jimena cambió en un instante.

- No me parece buena idea – Jimena trató de controlarse, respiró hondo.

- Vamos, tampoco es para tanto, serían sólo unas horas y además, estarían los niños y los chicos, que ya son mayores.

- ¡NO Eva! – Jimena comenzó a irritarse.

- Venga mujer, que últimamente puedes hasta saludarlo por las mañanas, sin que al hombre le dé un ataque de nervios por tu reacción – insistió Eva tranquila.

- ¡QUÉ NO EVA! ¡NO QUIERO VER A ESE HOMBRE MÁS DE LO NECESARIO! – los gritos de Jimena podían oírse desde la calle, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta.

- No hace falta que grites, sólo es una sugerencia. En serio, seguro que después de esa velada puedes llevarte mejor con él – Eva trató una vez más de convencer a Jimena.

- NI SE TE OCURRA INSISTIR YA TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CON ÉL – echa un basilisco Jimena salió de la cocina – Que jodida manía te ha dado con Mario ahora – masculló la mujer mientras salía de la cocina.

- NO PUEDES NI SIQUIERA DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, POR DIOS, QUE ESE HOMBRE NO TE HA HECHO NADA, SI NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCES – protestó Eva enfadada con las absurdas negativas de su amiga.

- NI FALTA QUE ME HACE CONOCERLO, ADEMÁS QUE SABRÁS TÚ – gritó Jimena cada vez más furiosa.

- NO SÉ, A LO MEJOR BASTANTE MÁS QUE TÚ QUE ME HE TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE HABLAR CON ÉL, NO EN TRATAR DE MORDERLO CADA VEZ QUE LO VEO – los gritos de Eva no consiguieron calmar a su amiga– JIMENA NO TE RECONOZCO, TÚ NO ERES ASÍ.

- QUE SABRÁS TÚ DE CÓMO SOY.

- No estarás hablando en serio – contestó Eva sorprendida.

- TOTALMENTE, QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO O NO QUE HACER, – las palabras de Jimena dejaron a Eva clavada en el suelo, blanca, como una piedra – TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CON MARIO. NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE SUFICIENTE TENGO CON SOPORTAR A CARLITOS AQUÍ TODOS LOS DÍAS – Jimena se dio la vuelta al no oír respuesta de Eva. Mirando a los ojos a su amiga, fue consciente de lo que había dicho, le pareció que todo el peso del mundo se le instalaba en el pecho – Eva, lo siento yo…

- Jimena, no déjalo – cortó Eva llorando – Siento mucho todo el tiempo que te he hecho perder.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Eva se marchó por la puerta. Jimena, llorando, se pasó la noche en vela esperando que regresara.


	61. Chapter 61

**XXX 61º 27 de octubre**

A la mañana siguiente de su discusión, Eva no había regresado a casa, Jimena pensó en llamarla para disculparse, pero decidió esperar un poco. Esa tarde las niñas parecían un poco tristes:

- Mamá ¿y tata? – preguntó Lucía.

- Salió – contestó Jimena – ¿Van a buscar a Carlitos para jugar? – preguntó la mujer.-

- No, hoy preferimos quedarnos en casa – contestó Blanca.

- Está bien.

Las niñas pasaron la tarde jugando en su cuarto, Carlitos apareció a buscarlas un rato después de comer:

- Hola – saludó el niño – ¿Están Blanca y Lucía?

- Están arriba en su cuarto – Jimena señaló las escaleras – Sube anda, que seguro que se ponen muy contentas de verte.

Carlitos subió con rapidez las escaleras, el niño tenía ganas de ver a sus amigas y se conocía la casa de memoria. Jimena cerró la puerta y se quedó en el salón, como alma en pena. Minutos más tarde oyó pasos indicativos de que alguno de los pequeños bajaba las escaleras.

Por las escaleras bajaba Carlitos sólo, Jimena se extrañó, miró al niño_ está llorando _se percató la mujer:

- Carlitos – lo llamó – Espera – el niño se detuvo, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas – ¿qué pasa?

- Blanca y Lucía no quieren jugar conmigo, me dijeron que me fuera a mi casa que no me querían ver nunca más – contestó el niño llorando. En lo alto del último tramo de escaleras aparecieron Blanca y Lucía.

- QUE TE VAYAS - gritó Blanca, Jimena no podía creerlo.

- ES QUE NO TE ENTERAS – esta vez fue Lucía la que gritó. Carlitos trató de llegar hasta la puerta, pero Jimena lo detuvo agarrándolo por la cintura con un brazo.

- Que te vayas – repitió Blanca, que también comenzaba a llorar.

- Espera un momento, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que les pasa? – preguntó Jimena, Blanca salió corriendo escaleras arriba seguida de su hermana. En ese mismo momento Carlitos aprovechó para salir por la puerta.


	62. Chapter 62

**XXX 62º 27 de octubre**

Carlitos llegó a su casa llorando y subió corriendo a su habitación, pero Lucas lo vio pasar por el pasillo:

- Enano, ¿tú no ibas a jugar con las niñas? – preguntó Lucas entrando en la habitación de Carlitos, el pequeño tumbado bocabajo en la cama no respondió – Oye, que te estoy hablando.

- VETE – gritó el niño.

- Enano ¿qué te pasó? – Lucas se acercó a la cama de su hermano sentándose a su lado.

- Que me dejes – protestó Carlitos llorando. En esos momentos, Sandra que cruzaba frente a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo al oír a Carlitos.

- Lucas, ¿qué pasa?

- No tengo ni idea, ha llegado así, esta vez no he sido yo – Lucas y Sandra se miraron sin sospechar lo que pasaba.

- Que os vayáis – siguió Carlitos llorando, tratando así que sus hermanos lo dejaran sólo. Como no lo consiguió se levantó y salió de la habitación esquivando los brazos que trataban de detenerlo.

Sandra y Lucas, pasaron horas intentando saber porque Carlitos había llegado así de casa de Jimena, pero tuvieron que esperar hasta que su padre regresara para saber que había pasado.

En cuanto Carlitos oyó el ruido en la cocina salió corriendo de la habitación de su padre, donde se había ido para evitar a sus hermanos:

- Carlitos, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Mario extrañado cuando el pequeño se enroscó a su pierna llorando. Como no obtuvo respuesta, lo aupó, Carlitos se abrazó y escondió la cara tras el cuello de su padre – Pero bueno, ¿qué le habéis hecho? – preguntó el hombre a sus dos hijos mayores cuando entraron en la cocina – Lucas…

- Papá que yo no le he hecho nada, te lo prometo – se defendió el aludido.

- Pero Carlitos, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?

- Llevamos varias horas intentando que nos lo diga, pero no hay manera – contó Sandra.

- Bueno, a ver – Mario agarró a Carlitos con las dos manos para que se soltara del cuello y le dejara mirarlo a la cara - ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó al niño cuando aflojó los brazos.

- Nada – dijo el niño llorando, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas.

- Carlitos, no me mientas, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿otra vez Borja te ha hecho algo? – el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea Borja, estaba en casa de Jimena – añadió Lucas. Mario se quedó asombrado, _Lucía, Blanca o Eva es imposible, a no ser, que… Jimena _pensó Mario que no creía posible que la mujer hiciera tal cosa, pero era lo más factible.

- ¿Ha sido Jimena? – preguntó Mario.

- No, Blanca y Lucía – tanto Mario como Lucas y Sandra, abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- Imposible – dijo Sandra en alto por los tres – Pero si os lleváis de maravilla.

- Me dijeron que no quieren jugar más conmigo que les caigo mal – dijo al fin el niño llorando – Y en el cole cogieron a Borja como compañero para el mural, me dijeron que yo no les caía bien.

- Cariño, pero ¿os enfadasteis u os peleasteis por algo? – preguntó Mario.

- No – el niño negaba con la cabeza. Seguía llorando, y volvió a abrazarse al cuello de su padre.

Carlitos pasó lo que restaba de tarde en la casa, parecía un muerto viviente con los ojos rojos de llorar, sin ganas de hacer todas aquellas cosas que normalmente haría, tratar que sus hermanos se unieran a sus juegos, leer infinidad de cuentos o ir a jugar con las hijas de Jimena. Lucas y Sandra pasaron la tarde con el niño, tratando de animarlo, pero ni ellos, ni Mario fueron capaces de conseguir un cambio.


	63. Chapter 63

**XXX 63º 27 de octubre**

En cuanto Carlitos salió por la puerta, Jimena se quedó observando para comprobar que llegaba a su casa, justo después subió las escaleras para hablar con las niñas. Las encontró en su cuarto colocando juguetes:

- Me van a contar que es lo que pasó – dijo Jimena abriendo la puerta. Las dos niñas hicieron oídos sordos a su madre – Blanca, Lucía – las llamó. Las niñas no tuvieron más remedio que alzar la vista – Me van a contestar, ¿qué ha pasó con Carlitos? ¿Por qué le gritaron esas cosas?

- Es que – comenzó Blanca dudando antes de explicarse de un tirón – anoche… te oímos con tata, le dijiste que no quieres tener nada que ver con Mario, y que lo pasas mal por ver aquí a Carlitos todos los días.

A Jimena se le cayó el alma a los pies, no sólo había herido a Eva, de la que llevaba casi un día sin saber nada, sino que también había perjudicado a las niñas, y no sólo a ellas que no tenían nada que ver, sino también a Carlitos. Y como no a Mario.

Al final todo aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos, tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo, pero le costaba tanto enfrentarse a la idea de tratar a Mario, que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta sólo de pensarlo:

- No, eso no es así.

- Cuando vamos al cole no hablas con Mario – dijo Lucía – No quieres que se queden a cenar – Jimena se quedó observando a las niñas,_ metí la pata hasta el fondo _pensó la mujer.

- Que yo no quiera ver a Mario no significa que ustedes no puedan jugar con Carlitos.

- Pero... ¿y lo que le dijiste a tata? – insistió Blanca.

- Discutí con Eva, tendré que pedirle perdón de mil maneras diferentes, porque lo hice todo muy mal. Pero quiero que dejarles muy claro que quiero que sigan jugando con Carlitos, que me encanta que esté en casa y que jueguen los tres juntos, y también unirme.

- Entonces, si no te importa que juguemos con Carlitos, aquí en casa ni en la suya – preguntó Lucía – ¿por qué le dijiste eso a tata?

- Se lo dije porque me enfadé mucho y a veces se dicen cosas que no se piensan – contestó Jimena. Las niñas abrazaron a su madre.

- Pero mamá, ¿por qué no quieres ver a Mario? – preguntó Blanca – Es muy bueno, siempre juega con nosotros, es muy divertido.

- Cosas de mayores, cariño – contestó Jimena tratando de evitar el tema.

- Mamá – dijo sorprendida Lucía – tenemos que decirle a Carlitos que lo sentimos.

- A lo mejor ya no quiere jugar con nosotras – añadió Blanca. Una sombra de tristeza se instaló en los ojos de las niñas, haciendo que a Jimena se le encogiera el corazón.


	64. Chapter 64

**XXX 64º 27 de octubre**

Cuando llegó esa noche, Jimena seguía sin tener noticias de Eva. Aunque al menos, al final había convencido a las niñas para que hablaran con Carlitos al día siguiente.

Llevaba casi cuarenta y ocho horas despierta, estaba a punto de caerse al suelo del sueño, pero la presión que le oprimía el pecho desde la noche anterior se lo impedía. Daba vueltas sin control alrededor del salón, tenía la esperanza de que Eva volviese, _y si le ha pasado algo, se llevó el coche_ – se decía a sí misma mientras daba una vuelta más – _No, tranquilízate, seguro que está bien, pero claro después de lo que le dije... Joder Jimena, esto tienes zanjarlo de una vez. Eva, Blanca, Lucía, Carlitos, no tienen nada que ver._

Mientras, luchaba por poner sus ideas en orden para contárselo todo a Eva cuando regresara, acudió a su mente, un recuerdo con Mario de una semana antes:

- Se puede saber, ¿alguna vez podrías mirar por donde caminas? – _le gritó Jimena cuando por accidente chocaron._

- No te había visto lo siento – _se disculpó Mario, aunque estaba claro que dudaba mucho que fuera sólo culpa suya que chocasen._

- Con sentirlo no basta – _siguió gritando Jimena._

- Ya, está bien – _dijo Mario, al parecer cansado de los reproches de Jimena_ – No sé, que se supone que te he hecho, pero hasta hace tres semanas, no te había visto en mi vida – _la reacción del hombre la dejó clavada en el suelo_ – Pase que no me quieras tratar, pero esto se está pasando de castaño oscuro, no te he hecho nada en absoluto, al menos, conscientemente – _Jimena era incapaz de moverse o articular palabra, aquello era lo último que se hubiese esperado de Mario_ – Así que tienes dos opciones, o me dices que es lo que pasa, o me ignoras, haces como que no existo y tan felices los dos.

_Mario no le permitió responder al ultimátum, se marchó en la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba la mujer sin mediar palabra_ no es posible _pensó Jimena._

Después de ese pequeño recuerdo, Jimena no pudo más y cogió el teléfono, marcando un número que conocía perfectamente.


	65. Chapter 65

**XXX 65º 27 de octubre**

Jimena marcó el número con rapidez, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando oyó como sonaba en la cajonera de la entrada, emitiendo un largo suspiro, _no se llevó el móvil_.

Volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó otro número, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, pero fue el único que se le ocurrió para saber algo de Eva:

- Diga – contestó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono – Diga – repitió.

- ¿Silvestre? – preguntó Jimena.

- No, ¿quién eres?

- …– Jimena dudó – una vieja amiga.

- Espera un momento – oyó como dejaban el teléfono sobre algún mueble, mientras repetían sus palabras al otro lado _dice que es una vieja amiga, tiene que ver con…_pero la voz no siguió hablando.

- Diga – contestó Silvestre.

- ¿Silvestre?

- El mismo. Lor…Jimena, ¿no? – dijo el hombre.

- Si. Siento llamarte a estas horas, pero…

- No hace falta que sigas. Tranquila Mónica, digo Eva – se corrigió al instante – está bien, pero no está aquí – cortó Silvestre seco.

- ¿La viste? – insistió Jimena.

- ¿Crees necesario preguntar eso? Sabes que coincidimos en el instituto – el hombre se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar – ¿qué pasó?

- Silvestre, siento haberte llamado tan tarde – respondió rápidamente Jimena, para esquivarle.

- No, te vayas por las ramas, ni lo intentes. No me digas que nada, no me digas que no me incumbe, sabes que no puedes pedirme eso. Vi a Mo... a Eva esta mañana y no hacen falta las palabras para saber que tiene que ver contigo, así que dime que pasa – argumentó Silvestre.

- Nosotras, yo…– Jimena suspiró – Discutimos, dije cosas que – la mujer apretó los labios – Silvestre, metí la pata hasta el fondo, tengo que encontrarla, hace un día que no sé nada de ella, el móvil lo dejó en casa, y no ha venido. Por favor, necesito que me ayudes… Y si antes de que digas algo, no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero eres la única persona que pensé que podría saber algo de ella. Dudo que esta vez te incumba, además, dejaste de tener derecho hace tiempo…

- Eso es discutible – Silvestre contestó brusco – más si pensaste que te estaría aquí. Pero tienes mucha fe, si crees que después de una bronca contigo iba a venir a verme. Mañana si la veo en el instituto le diré que hablé contigo, pero no te prometo nada, no pienso pedirle nada, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, gracias. ¿Silvestre?

- Dime.

- Te debo una.

Jimena colgó el teléfono, al menos ahora sabía que Eva estaba bien. Así que decidida a esperar el regreso se sentó en el sillón, pero después un minuto estaba dormida profundamente.


End file.
